One Boy, One Girl
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: John and Trish both meet through their roommates/friends, Randy and Stacy. The two meet and hit it off. However, their relationship has some drama and roadblocks.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **John and Trish both meet through their roommates/friends, Randy and Stacy. The two meet and hit it off. However, their relationship has some drama and roadblocks.

**CHARACTERS:** John Cena/Trish Stratus, Randy Orton/Stacy Keibler, Dave Batista/Torrie Wilson, and others.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

(Trish's POV)

I sighed as I sat down in the living room of my apartment with my roommate, Stacy Keibler.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"I'm bored," I replied. "I have nothing to do tonight."

"What about Amy? What's she up to?"

Stacy was referring to my best friend, Amy Dumas.

"She's going out with her boyfriend."

"Awe, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I'm going out with Randy. I'm about to get in the shower and get ready."

"Oh, I guess I'll be staying home tonight."

"Come out with me tonight," Stacy said. "Randy won't mind."

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel," I said.

"You won't. We're going out with Torrie, Torrie's boyfriend, and Randy's roommate/best friend. You like Torrie and Torrie likes you."

I shrugged. Torrie, Torrie Wilson was Stacy's best friend. I didn't want to intrude on their evening out.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on, please. I would love it if you join us. I actually want you to meet Randy's roommate. You'll also get to meet Dave, Torrie's boyfriend. They're really nice guys."

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, please. I don't want to leave you here, home alone on a Friday night."

I smiled. "Okay, I'll go."

"Yay! All right. I'm going to text everyone and let them know that you are coming."

Stacy picked up her phone from the coffee table. She sent a text message to Randy and Torrie letting them know I was coming. Randy and Torrie could rely the message to Torrie's boyfriend and Randy's roommate.

"All right, I need to take a shower before we go," Stacy said. "Do you?"

"No, I took one this morning before work," I replied.

"Good. Go pick out an outfit that is made for clubbing. We're going to dinner and a club tonight."

"Okay, sounds good."

Stacy got up from the sofa. She headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I got up and wondered to my bedroom.

(John's POV)

"Man, I can't believe you're making me go out tonight," I said to my roommate and best friend.

"John, you and I have been working nonstop the last few weeks. We need a break. Tonight is a good night to do that. It is the first weekend we have off in a long time," Randy Orton said.

I nodded my head. "You're right about that. But I would prefer to relax at home."

"Come on, Man. Live a little."

"All right, fine. I'll go out tonight. But I'm not going to be a fifth wheel."

"You have no worries there," Randy said. "Stacy's roommate has no plans for tonight so Stacy convinced her to go out with us. You can keep her company."

"Man, Randy. Now I have to play host to some girl I don't even know."

"You'll like Trish," Randy said. "She's a nice girl. She's a legal assistant with Morgan and Morgan."

"Really? A legal assistant?"

"Yeah, she works with Stacy. It was how they met and become roommates."

I nodded my head. "All right, I'll go out tonight."

"Awesome," Randy said.

"You better not be playing match maker, though!"

"I'm not, but Stacy might be."

"Good God. Man!"

"Hey, tell the girl you're not interesting in a relationship. I want you to come out tonight so you have the chance to meet girls. I know you like to play the field. Who knows maybe you'll like Trish. She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, I heard that one before. I remember being set up with a nice girl before and then her cheating on me."

"I'm sorry for that one, Man. But you have to get over it."

"I know, I know. Going out is a good idea, actually. I have Saturday and Sunday to relax."

"There you go, Johnny. Just one night out. That is all I ask. Then you can be as lazy as possible."

"And I plan on being as lazy as possible tomorrow and Sunday."

"All right. Sound good."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I know it short. But it is better than nothing, right? Anyway, please review and keep reading.

Thanks

BAL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Trish's POV)

I smiled as looked at myself in the full-length mirror on my closet door. My hair was up in a high ponytail. I wore a hot pink halter top and hip-hugger blue jeans with a hot pink belt. My make-up was done. I wore pink eye shadow with black mascara and black eyeliner. I applied some lip gloss to my lips. I nodded. I was ready to go.

I ate down on my bed and put my shoes on. I put some high heeled sandals.

"Knock, knock," Stacy said as she walked into my bedroom. The door was wide open.

"Hey," I said.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I am." I stood up, having my shoes on my feet. "How do I look?"

Stacy checked me out from head to toe. She nodded her head. "You look great. John's going to love you."

"Who's John?" I asked.

"Randy's roommate and best friend."

I sighed. "You're not trying to me up are you?"

"Guilty," Stacy said.

I sighed. I hated it when people tried to set me up.

Stacy looked at her watch. "Okay, let's go if you're ready. Randy and John will be here any minute to pick us up."

I sighed. I grabbed my purse from my bed. I really hoped this night was not going to be a bad idea. Randy was a great guy and all, but I didn't know his roommate/best friend. I was leery when I met new people. I didn't trust a whole lot of people, especially guys.

(John's POV)

I sat in the front seat of the car with Randy as we drove through the streets of Stamford, Connecticut. We were on our way to pick Stacy and her roommate up from their place. I was a little nervous and pissed off. I really hoped Stacy wasn't trying to set me up with her roommate. I had just gotten out of a relationship. I wasn't too keen on getting together with anyone. I didn't even want to hook up or have a one night stand. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Here we are," Randy said as he pulled into the parking place of the apartment complex that Stacy lived in. Randy parked the car and shut it off.

"I'll be back with the girls," He said, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car.

"I'll move to the back so Stacy can sit up front with you," I said.

"Thanks."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. I then climbed into the backseat and waited for Randy to come back with the girls.

A few minutes later, the three came to the car. Stacy and Randy all climbed into the front seat. Stacy's roommate climbed into the backseat with me.

"Hey John," Stacy said.

"Hi," I said.

"John, this is my roommate, Trish. Trish, this is John," Stacy introduced us.

I looked over at the girl who sat next to me. I took one look at her and smiled. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and wore it in high ponytail. Her makeup was done of pink eye shadow and black mascara and eyeliner. She didn't wear she too much makeup. She wore enough just to show off her brown eyes.

"Hi Trish, it's nice to meet."

"It's nice to meet you too," Trish said.

We shook hands.

"Everyone get your seatbelts on," Randy said.

"Yes, sir, officer," Stacy said.

Everyone laughed. Randy and I were both cops with the Stamford Police Department. It was how we met, become friends and roomies.

Once we were all buckled up, Randy started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We were then on our way to our destination.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Stacy asked.

"No."

"We're meeting Torrie and Dave at Chilis."

"Ooh, yummy," Trish said. "I could go for some Chicken Crispers."

"Which kind?" I asked.

Trish smiled. "You like Chicken Crispers too?"

"Yeah, I love their Honey-Chipotle."

"I know. It's so yummy. It tastes so good with ranch. But I like the regular Chicken Crispers with Honey Mustard."

I laughed. "Well, the condiments are everything."

Trish chuckled.

(Trish's POV)

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Chilis. Randy found a parking place and parked. We all unbuckled and climbed out of the car.

"Torrie and Dave are already here and they have a table," Stacy said.

"Good," Randy said.

The four of us all headed into the restaurant. The hostess directed us to where a table for six was. As we walked I saw Torrie sitting at a table with a man. I assumed this was her boyfriend, Dave.

"Hi," Torrie said when she saw us. She got up from her seat and hugged Stacy. "Hi Randy, John, and Trish."

"Hi," I said. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too. I'm so glad you decided to come out with us. Allow me to introduce my boyfriend. This is Dave Batista. Dave, this is Trish Stratigias, Stacy's roommate."

"Hi Dave."

"Hi Trish, nice to meet you."

We all took our seats. I sat next to Stacy, who sat next to Randy. Across from us was Torrie, Dave, and John. I took a look at the menu. I usually got the Chicken Crispers, but I looked to see if there was anything new or different I wanted to try.

There waiter came over with drinks for Torrie and Dave. He then took the drink order for us who had just arrived. I ordered a Diet Coke. Everyone knew what they wanted, so the waiter took our food order too. We all then settled in and shared some small talk.

"How's work going?" Torrie asked me.

"It's going," I said. "I can't talk about any of the cases. But I'm enjoying my job. I love Vince and Linda. They're great together as attorneys."

I was a legal assistant at McMahon and McMahon. It was general law office that practices all kinds of areas of law. My bosses Linda and Vince McMahon were husband and wife. They were two of the top attorneys in Stamford. Their son, Shane McMahon was also an attorney. Their daughter, Stephanie, who I worked with, was legal assistant like me. Stacy was the receptionist at work.

"So John," I said. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop like Randy," John said. "Stacy didn't tell you?"

"No," I said. "She never mentioned it."

"Yeah, well, I work with Randy. That was how we met and became best buds and roomies."

"How long have you been a cop?" I asked.

"Well, I went to college for Criminal Justice and when I got out went into the police academy in Boston, Mass. I worked for a little bit as a cop in Boston and then I moved out here. So I have been a cop for four years."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm twenty-seven."

"Hmm."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"When did you graduate college?"

"When I was twenty-three. I went to community college for three years, gaining my A.A. degree. I then went to Florida Gulf Coast University where I got Bachelor of Science in Legal Studies."

"Are you originally from Florida?"

"No, I'm originally from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. My parents moved me and my sisters to Florida when I was eleven years old. My best friend, Amy and I moved out here, because we wanted to get out of Florida and back in the snow. I missed the cold weather."

John nodded his head. "Why did you move in with Stacy if you moved out here with your bestie?"

"Well, Amy's boyfriend moved in with us and I wanted to move out. Stacy told me she had an extra room, so I moved in with her."

"How long have you been in Stamford?" John asked.

"A year."

John nodded his head.

(John's POV)

Trish ended up getting into a conversation with Stacy and Torrie. Randy, Dave, and I got into another conversation. The six of us had our own conversations until our meals arrived. It was good timing, because I was hungry.

"Yummy," I said as the waiter placed the Honey-Chipotle Chicken Crispers in front of me. "Thank you."

Everyone had their food. We all dug into it. My chicken was great. The fries and corn on the cob tasted great as well. I ate my entire meal.

"Damn, that was good," I said when I was done. "How was yours, Trish?"

Trish smiled. "I'm still working on mine, but it tastes great."

"Good. Excuse me for moment, please." I got up from the table and headed to the bathroom.

(Trish's POV)

I had ordered Chicken Crispers with a double order of fries. It normally came with fries and corn on the cob, but I substituted the corn on the cob for another side of fries. I was done with my chicken, but I was still working on my French fries.

"Did we save room for dessert?" The waiter asked as he came over and collected plates.

Everyone was full. We all just wanted our checks.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those."

A few minutes later, the waiter was back and handed everyone their checks. Randy and Stacy were on one check while Dave and Torrie were on another. John and I each had our own check. Randy and Dave were paying for their girlfriends' meals because they were technically out on a date.

Ten minutes later, we were all out the door and headed to our cars. Torrie and Dave said they'd meet us at the club.

"How was dinner?" John asked when we got into the car.

"It was good," I said. "I'm looking forward to doing some dancing, though."

"Sounds like a plan. I plan on getting drunk. Randy and I have this whole weekend off, so I can sleep in tomorrow."

"I like your plan. Getting drunk sounds fun."

John chuckled. "I'm joking. I'm not going to get drunk, just maybe a little tipsy."

"That sounds like a good plan still."

John shook his head. I just smiled.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the nightclub. Randy parked and then we all got out. Torrie and Dave were right behind us. The six of us met up and then headed into the club. We got right into the club. We found a table and made ourselves comfortable.

"All right, I want to dance," I said.

"Me too," Stacy said.

"Me three," Torrie said. "We'll see you boys later."

The three of us headed out onto the dance floor and had fun.

(John's POV)

"Trish seems like a great girl," Dave said.

"She is," Randy said.

"Is she single?" I asked.

"I think so, why?"

I shrugged. "Just curious."

Randy smirked. "You like her, don't you."

"Maybe I do."

"What happened to the guy who didn't want to be set up?"

"Stacy just introduced us, that doesn't mean she set us up."

"Whatever, Dude."

I shook my head.

Randy and Dave started talking about something. I looked out onto the dance floor and watched the girls dance. It looked like they were having a good time.

(Trish's POV)

I had so much dancing with Stacy and Torrie. I was so glad I went out with Stacy that night. A slow song came on though. Stacy and Torrie went back over to the table and grab their significant other. I took a seat with John.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"The most," I said. "How about you?"

"Yep, I got my drink in hand." He held up his bottle of beer.

I smiled. "Don't get too tipsy. You don't want to wake up with a hangover."

"True. I would like to enjoy my day off tomorrow."

I nodded my head.

"So," John said. "Is there someone special in your life?"

"You mean like a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. "No, I'm single."

John nodded his head.

"How about you?" I asked. "Is there girlfriend in your life?"

"Nope."

"Lucky me then."

John nodded his head with a smile.

"You know I didn't want to come out tonight, but I'm glad I did."

"Me too," John said. "I didn't want to come out tonight either. But I'm glad I did."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. I had developed a little bit of a crush on John.

(John's POV)

Trish and I spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. I learned about her life. Her parents were still married and she had two sisters, Christie and Melissa. I told her about my life. I told her that my parents were divorced and that I had four brothers, Steve, Dan, Matt, and Sean. I was the second oldest of the five of us. Trish was the oldest of her and her sisters.

"So why did you move to the United States?" I asked.

"My dad got a job offer," I said.

"Do you miss Canada?"

"Not so much anymore. I do miss my family that lives there, but I see them for the holidays. My parents always make sure my sisters and I go to Canada for Christmas and Thanksgiving. The Canadians have their Thanksgiving in October while the Americans have theirs in November. My parents, sisters, and I go to Canada when we get the time off for Thanksgiving. We always make sure we are there in November to spend with our family."

"That's good. That's real good."

Trish nodded her head. "Why did you move to Stamford from Boston?'

"I just wanted to move to a different state and city. I love my family and all, but they can be overwhelming at times."

"Oh, yes, I get that."

I nodded my head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Trish said.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Trish smiled. "I'd love that."

"Great. How about you give me your number?"

"If you want it you can ask Stacy or Randy for it."

"Um, okay."

"I just don't give out my number to anyone. But if you want it you can get it from one of them."

"Okay, sounds good."

Trish smiled.

(Trish's POV)

The rest of the night was fun. I ended up doing some more dancing. I did some dancing with John. Stacy and Torrie even let me borrow Randy and Dave. It was all good fun.

I was tired by the end of the night and happy as ever.

"Thanks for letting go out with you tonight, Stacy," I said when we were back at home.

"You're welcome, hun. I'm glad you came out with us," Stacy said.

"Do me a favor, though."

"Anything,"

"Give John my number. I told him to get it from you if he wanted it. He asked me out."

"Ooh, yay!"

"Yep."

"See and you didn't even want to go out tonight with me."

"I know, but I am so glad I did. I'm really glad I met John."

Stacy smiled.

(John's POV)

"Thanks for making me go out tonight, Randy," I said as we were on the way home from Stacy and Trish's.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"You should be proud of me."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because I asked Trish out."

"You did not?!"

"Yes, I did. She said yes, but she wouldn't give me her number. She told me to get it from Stacy."

"Oh, Trish is playing hard to get. I like it."

I laughed. "I'm going to bug Stacy for the number tomorrow. I might even steal your phone and text her, asking for it."

"Go for it. You can text her now if you like."

"Sweet."

I snatched Randy's phone from him and sent a text message to Stacy. I said, "Hey, it's John. Can I have Trish's number?"

Stacy was quick to reply. She ended up saying yes and then she gave me Trish's number.

"Yes, I have it," I told Randy.

"All right, all right," Randy said.

I entered the phone number of Trish into my own phone. I then sent Trish a text message.

(Trish's POV)

I received a text message from a random number. The message said, "Hey, it's John. I got your number from Stacy just now. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

I smiled and quickly replied, "I would love to go out with you tomorrow night."

John wrote back, "Great. I'll pick you up at five and then we'll go out to an early dinner."

"Sounds good," I replied via text message.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Trish's POV)

The next day, I hung out with my friend, Amy. She and I did a brunch thing. I was having an early dinner at five o'clock. I told her all about my night with Stacy.

"Tell me about this guy," Amy said. "In fact, tell me all you know about him."

I smiled. "Well, he's name is John Cena. He's from West Newbury Massachusetts. He went to college in Springfield, Massachusetts. He got a degree in Criminal Justice. He went to the police academy after college to become a cop. He lived in Boston for a couple years after that. Then he moved to Stamford. He has four brothers. He is the second oldest of the children. His brothers are Steve, Dan, Matt, and Sean. His parents are divorced. He loves sports. He enjoys working out and staying in shape..."

"…He enjoys working out, huh?" Amy said with a wink.

"Shut up," I said.

"I'm kidding. You enjoy working out too."

"I do. I like to get my sweat on. You know I enjoy yoga and doing 100 squats a day."

"I used to think you were crazy for doing that, but I do 100 squats a day and my booty has never looked better."

I laughed.

(John's POV)

I didn't get up until noon the next day. I would have slept all day too, but I had a date that evening. I was surprised with myself that I took the plunge and made a date with Trish. I had just gotten out of a serious relationship.

My ex-girlfriend, Amanda "Mandy" Trudeau had cheated on me. Randy had introduced me to her and we were together for two years before she cheated on me. It has been a couple months since our breakup.

Anyway, I didn't wake up on my own. I was woken up by Randy.

"Hey, John, wake up," He said, shaking me.

"What?!" I said.

"Your dad's on the phone."

I looked up at my friend. He had the phone in his hand. I took it from him. "Hello." I said.

"Hey son," My dad, John Cena Sr. said on the other end.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I yawned.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, Randy woke me and I'm going to kick his ass for it."

Dad laughed.

"Like I said, what's up?"

"Well, I took a look at Facebook just now and saw your status update. You have a date tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, I do."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Trish Stratigias. She's Stacy's roommate."

"Oh, wow. When did you meet her?"

"Last night. I wasn't expecting to like her or anything, but I do. She's a really nice girl. We talked a lot last night getting to know each other and I left a real connection with her. I asked her out."

"That's great, John. It's about time you got back out there, especially after Mandy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Tell me about this girl."

"Okay, well, her name is Patricia Stratigias, but she goes by Trish. She has two little sisters, Christie and Melissa. Her parents are happily married. She's originally from Canada, but she moved to Fort Myers, Florida with her family when she was eleven years old. She's a legal assistant at McMahon and McMahon here in Stamford. She's twenty-five years old."

"Oh, so she works with Stacy at McMahon and McMahon?"

"Yeah."

"Gotcha."

"Yeah, I'm very excited about tonight. I can't wait to get her alone without Stacy, Randy, Torrie, and Dave. It should be fun."

"Yeah, it should be. I'm glad you have a date tonight."

"Me too, Dad. Me too."

(Trish's POV)

At 4 o'clock, I got ready for my date with John. I took a shower before. I blow dried my hair and used the hair straightner. I then got dressed in a nice black top and jeans. I then put on high heeled boots. I woke a little bit of makeup. I wore black mascara and black eyeliner. I didn't both with eye shadow.

"How do I look," I asked as I walked into the living room where Stacy was.

"You look awesome," Stacy said.

"Thanks. Is it five o'clock yet?" 

"Just about. He said he'd pick you up at five, but I wouldn't count on him being here exactly at five o'clock."

"I know," I said. I sat down on the sofa next to her. "I'm super excited about this date. I don't know what it is, but I felt a real connection with John last night."

"Good. I'm glad. You do need to know something, though."

"What?"

"Did John tell you about his ex?"

"No. What about her?"

"Oh, I just want you to know that John got out of a serious relationship a couple months ago. His girlfriend cheated on him. They had been together for couple years."

"Great. I hope I'm not a rebound."

"Hey, it's only one date. Who knows you two might just end up becoming friends."

I shrugged. "I hope not. I really like John. I really enjoyed talking to him last night."

"I could tell. He really enjoyed it too."

I smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "That must be him," Stacy said.

My smile brightened.

(John's POV)

I stood outside the door to Trish and Stacy's apartment waiting for one of them to answer. Stacy answered the door.

"Hi, John," She said.

"Hey," I said.

"Come on in. Trish went back into her room to grab her purse and jacket."

"Thanks."

I walked into the apartment. I took a look around. This was the first time I was ever inside the apartment. Randy and Stacy had been together only a couple months.

"You have a nice place," I said.

"Thanks," Stacy replied.

I heard the sound of high heels. Trish appeared.

"Hey John," She said.

"Hey," I smiled. She looked good. She wore a black top and jeans with high heeled boots. She had simple diamond earrings on. She wore her hair down as well. She looked beautiful.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," Trish said.

"Okay, you kids have fun," Stacy said. "I'll see you later."

"Randy will be over here later too, right?"

"Yep."

"Good. I'll see you both in a little while."

"Yep, have fun."

"Will do," I said.

Trish and I then walked out of the apartment and down-stairs to my car. I opened the door for her.

"Why thank you," Trish said as she climbed into the front seat.

"You're very welcome," I said. I closed the door. I then walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. I buckled my seatbelt and then started the car.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Trish asked.

"I thought I'd leave that up to you," I said.

"Sounds good. Okay, how about Outback?"

"Sounds delicious. I could go for a nice juicy steak."

"Me too," Trish said. "I love steak. But I love chicken as well."

"Me, I just love food. I love to eat. I try not to eat too much junk."

"Not me. I love junk food. But I only have it on cheat days. I stay fit and trim, though."

"You work out?"

"Yes, I do."

"What do you do?"

"I love yoga. But I'll do some basics of walking or running on the treadmill, lifting some weights and stuff like that."

"Maybe we could out sometime together," I said.

Trish smiled. "That would be fun. I have been looking a workout buddy. I do have Stacy and Amy, but I prefer the company of a male."

"Do you get hit on at the gym?" I asked.

"Yes," Trish replied. "I hate it when guys do that at the gym. I just want to work out and be left alone."

I nodded my head. "I can understand that. However, I have hit on girls at the gym in the past."

"I can't say anything, though, really. I have gone out with a couple guys from the gym."

"I hope they were descent guys."

"I only went out with them on one date. They were kind of shady."

"Shady? Like Slim Shady?"

I chuckled as Trish burst out laughing.

"No," She said. "I just didn't trust them. I have trust issues when it comes to people. It is hard to tell who can and can't trust these days."

"Understandable. As a cop, I have trust issues too. I have been trained to be suspicious of all things."

"Then you get where I'm coming from, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"I was a little nervous about going out with Stacy last night, because I didn't know you or Dave. But you two turned out to be okay."

"Yeah, Dave's a good guy. He and Torrie actually introduced Stacy and Randy."

"Everyone's playing matchmaker, huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes it turns out well, other times it doesn't."

(Trish's POV)

"So did you enjoy your day off today?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I would have slept until four o'clock, but I was woken up by Randy at noon. My dad was on the phone," John said.

"That's nice. Did you have a good conversation with him?"

"Yeah, it was great. Nothing bad to report. He had seen my Facebook status. I had said that I had a date with you tonight."

I smiled. "What did he say to that?"

"He was excited that I had a date tonight. It has been a few months since I've been out on a date."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, not to bring a sour subject, but I had not been interesting in dating. I had a bad break up a couple months ago. My girlfriend of two years had cheated on me."

"Yeah, Stacy told me."

I looked over at John. He nodded his head.

"Anyway, you're my first date in a long time. I have been working nonstop the last few months. It has kept be busy and trying not to think about my ex."

"Well, you're in good company tonight," I said. "Not to toot my own horn."

John laughed. "No, I'm in great company."

I smiled.

We soon arrived at Outback Steakhouse for dinner. John parked the car and shut it off. We both unbuckled our seatbelts and climbed out of the car. We then headed up to the restaurant. We were seated right away, which was nice.

As soon as we were seated our waitress came over and took our drink order. I ordered a Diet Coke and John got a regular coke. The both of us then looked over the menu.

"Do I want a steak or baby back ribs?" I said.

"Get whatever you like," John said.

"I intent to."

John just smiled.

A waitress came back over with our drinks a few minutes later. We then ordered our entrees. I ordered a half order of Baby Back Ribs with a side salad and fries. John ordered a steak with garlic mashed potatoes and side salad.

"I might get a bit messy when I eat those ribs," I said.

John smiled. "That's okay. I get messy too when I eat ribs. The trick is to have hold of the bone that doesn't have the sauce or meat on it. That would be the ends."

"Yes, it would be the ends."

"So tell me about your job," John said. "What areas of law do you specialize in as a legal assistant?"

"Well, I have dabbled in every area of law as a legal assistant. But Vince and Linda specialize in torts and contracts. Torts is negligence law and personal injury."

John nodded his head. "What area of law do you like most?"

"Family law."

"Why?"

"Because you get to help people. There might be battles for custody of children, but I want to be a guardian ad litem. Plus I want to work with domestic violence and rape victims. I volunteer at The Center for Sexual Assault Crisis Counseling and Education."

(A/N: That is a rape crisis center in Stamford, Connecticut. I did my research).

"That's awesome," John said. "Is there any particular reason why you volunteer there? Has someone you know been the victim of domestic violence or sexual assault?"

"Both my sisters were…"

"Oh, God, I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, they are," I said. "Christie was attacked at a party in college. She didn't press charges. Melissa was attacked while at a friend's house. A friend she trusted set her up to get raped. She didn't press charges either."

John nodded his head. "I can understand that. I know girls are not comfortable coming forward or they are scared they are going to get blamed." 

"Well, that is what pisses me off. Girls should be able to do what they want without worrying about getting sexually assaulted or anything like that. It is ridiculous. Girls should be able to dress sexy and go out and have fun. Girls dress sexy, because it makes them feel good. They are not shy about showing of their sex appeal, but look where it gets them. Boys, guys, and men all need to learn to treat women with respect! If a girl doesn't respect herself, that's okay, but guys need to learn that no means no."

John nodded his head. "I get all of what you are saying. Girls and women need to be respected and they are being treated with respect. It is a global issue."

"It's a nationwide issue too. First, it needs to be taken care of at home and then it needs to be taken care globally. But some women in these foreign countries are only baby makers or servants to the men. It pisses me off!"

John nodded his head again. "I totally get where you're coming from. That's good what you do, but let's change the subject."

"Yes, please. Let's talk about anything."

(John's POV)

The waitress brought us our salads. We were quiet for a couple of minutes. I ended up bringing up the subject of family. I told Trish all about my parents and brothers. She enjoyed hearing about them.

By the time our entrees came, she was telling me about her parents and sisters. It was a very good conversation talking about our families. It was a good company too.

"Save room for dessert?" The waitress asked.

"No," Trish said.

"No, we'll take the check," I said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that," The waitress said. She took our plates and walked away.

Ten minutes later, Trish and I were walking out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for dinner," Trish said.

"You're very welcome," I said. "Thanks for going out with me tonight."

"It was my pleasure."

We got to the car. I unlocked the car and walked over to Trish's side and opened the door for it.

"Thank you," She said as she climbed into the car.

"You're welcome," I said, closing the door.

I then walked over to the driver's side and got in. I started the car and buckled my seatbelt. Trish's seatbelt was buckled as well. I looked around me to make sure it was save to pull out of the parking place. It was and I slowly pulled out.

I then got us on the road heading back to Trish and Stacy's apartment.

"The night is still young." Trish said. "Why rush home?"

I chuckled. "I figured we'd go back to your place and hang out with Randy and Stacy. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's fine. That sounds perfect. We can watch a movie or something."

(Trish's POV)

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex. John parked the car and turned it off. We then unbuckled our seatbelts and climbed out of the car. We then headed into the building and up-stairs to my apartment.

"I'm home," I said, as I walked through the door of the apartment.

"Hey," Stacy said from the living room. She got up from the sofa and walked over toward me. She stopped when she saw John. A small smile played upon her lips. "Hey John."

"Hey," John said.

I closed and locked the door.

"How was dinner?" Stacy asked.

"Delicious," I said.

"Where'd you guys go?" Randy asked walking from the kitchen.

"We went to Outback," John said.

"Yummy," Stacy said.

"What did you eat?" Randy asked.

"I had a half order of Baby Back Ribs and he had a steak," I said.

"Sounds good."

"It was," John said.

"What brings you guys back here?" Stacy asked.

"I thought we'd hang out with you two," John said.

"Sounds good. We were just about to watch a movie."

"What movie?" I asked.

"Forrest Gump."

"Ooh, I love that movie." I turned my attention to John. "I'm going to take my shoes off. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." I then headed toward my bedroom.

I threw my purse and jacket on my bed. I then sat down on my bed and took off my boots. I stood up and wondered back out into the living room. John sat down on the loveseat. I took a seat next to him. Stacy and Randy were sitting on the sofa.

(John's POV) 

Two and half hours later, the movie was over. Stacy and Randy both ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Trish and I were both still wide away.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," I said.

"Okay," Trish said.

We both got up from the loveseat and walked over to the door.

"Thanks again for tonight," Trish said.

"You're welcome. I had a great time tonight," I said.

"Me too."

"Can I give you a call tomorrow?"

"Of course. You can call or text me. Or even friend me on Facebook."

"Okay, great," I said.

"Good night," Trish said.

"Good night."

I then walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Trish's POV)

The next afternoon, I was sitting in the living room watching TV when I received a text message from John. I was super excited.

The text message read: _Good afternoon_.

I replied: _Good afternoon. Are you just getting up?_

_Yeah, I just woke up._

I smiled. It was one o'clock. I guess John took advantage of sleeping in on his weekend off. _What can I do for you?_

_Nothing. I just wanted to say hello._

_Awe. That's sweet._

My cell phone suddenly began to ring. I took a look at the caller ID. It was John calling. I laughed. "Hello," I answered.

"Hello, hello," John said.

"What did you not want to text?" I asked.

"Yeah, I prefer to talk on the phone."

"Me too. Anyway, how are you today?"

"I'm good. How about you?'

"I'm good too."

"What have you been up to today?"

"Not much. Just hanging out the apartment. Did you enjoy sleeping in?"

"Yes, I did," John replied. "Too bad I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, you and me both. What time do you have to get up at?"

"5 am."

"Oh, my God. That does suck. What time does your shift normally start?"

"6 o'clock. I work twelve hours."

"Oh, that sucks."

"It does, but I enjoy it. What time do you go to work in the mornings?"

"I work 8 to 5. It takes me thirty minutes to get to the office. So I wake up at 6:30 am so I have enough time for breakfast and getting ready for work. I always leave here at 7:15 so I arrive at work fifteen minutes early. Some days it does take me forty-five to get to work. I hate being late."

"Understandable. So what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing. I don't have any plans."

"Good. How about you and I go out again."

"Sounds great. What will we be doing?"

"I was thinking about dinner and a movie at my place."

"Your place, huh?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. It sounds perfect. Where do you live?"

John gave me address. I had never been to Randy and John's place.

"Sounds good. What time should I show up?"

"Let's make it 5:30. I'll order some pizza."

"I need to make a trip to the gym tomorrow evening. Eating out the last few nights has put the weight on me."

"No, you look good."

"Thank you. What movie do we want to watch?'

"I'm up for watching anything, even a chick flick."

"How about you pick a movie and I'll pick a movie," I said.

"Sounds good. I'm willing to watch a chick flick," John said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can come up with."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at 5:30."

"Sounds great," I said.

"Bye," John said.

"Bye."

I pressed the end button on my phone. I smiled. I got up from the sofa and wondered into my bedroom. I sat down on my desk and opened up my HP Envy laptop. I entered my password to get in. I then clicked on the web browser. I used Mozilla Firefox. The main screen came up. I clicked on the Facebook icon and it took me to my Facebook home page. I was already signed in.

I looked at the status updates of my friends and family. Nothing very interesting. I clicked on the icon for Twitter. It took me to the main page there. I clicked on the icon to send out a tweet. It came up. I typed: _I have another date tonight!_ I then clicked the send tweet button. My tweet appeared.

I was happy as ever.

(John's POV)

I was looking forward to my second date with Trish. I decided to look through my movies and see what I wanted to watch that night.

I walked into the living room where Randy was sitting.

"Hey John," Randy said.

"Hey Man," I said.

"What are you up to?"

"Looking through our movie collection. I made another date with Trish. She's coming over here tonight."

"Cool. Except I'll be home tonight."

"You're not going out with Stacy or not going over to her place?"

"Nope. Is that a problem?"

"No. I just don't want you to be a third wheel."

"That's okay. Maybe I will call up Stacy and go over to her place for dinner."

"Thanks, Man."

"Yeah, yeah. What movie are you looking for?"

"I'm just looking to see what I might want to watch. Trish is bringing over a movie herself. She picks one and then I pick one."

"Compromise. I like that."

I continued to look through our movies. I came across a DVD that was not mine or Randy's.

"Is this Stacy's?" I asked, showing him the DVD. The DVD was Titanic.

"No, that was Mandy's."

"Guess where it's going then? The garbage!"

"That's an excellent place for it!"

"I hope she misses it, because she's not getting it back. Plus this is the collector's edition."

"Even better."

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I threw the DVD case into the trash. I then walked back into the living room and assumed looking through the movies.

(Trish's POV)

Stacy told me that it took thirty minutes to get from our apartment to Randy and John's. I left our apartment at 5 o'clock and I arrived at John's at exactly 5:30. I parked my car and headed up to John's apartment. John lived on the third floor of the apartment building, so I had to climb a couple flights of stairs. It didn't faze me. I climbed stairs every day. Stacy and I lived on the fourth floor of our apartment building.

Once I was on the third floor, I walked down the hall to John and Randy's apartment. Randy was supposed to be on his way to Stacy's and my place. It was planned that Stacy and Randy were not going to each other tonight, but knowing that John and I had a date at their place Randy changed his plans. Stacy didn't mind it. She actually insisted that Randy spend the night, so John and I would have the place all to ourselves all night.

I knocked on the door. A few moments passed and the door unlocked and opened.

"Hi," I said to John.

"Hey, come on in," John said.

I walked into the apartment and walked right into the living room. I took a look around the living room. There was an L-shaped sofa that faced a flat-screen TV on a large entertainment center.

The TV was on and it was loud.

"Sorry," John said as he turned down the volume and turned the TV off.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm used to a loud TV. I like my TV as loud as possible when I'm watching something I really like."

"Me too."

I smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable. The pizza will be here soon."

"Oh, good," I said. "What kind did you order by the way?"

"I ordered a plain cheese, because I didn't know what you would like."

"Oh, yes, plain cheese is fine."

"Good."

"I like a Supreme pizza or pepperoni for future dates."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

I nodded my head with a smile. I sat down on the sofa.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" John asked.

"Yes, please."

"Would you like? Soda, water, a beer?"

"Soda's fine thank you."

"Is Coke Zero okay?"

"Yes, I love Coke Zero. Actually I love all Cocoa Cola products."

"Okay, good, because that's all I have."

John went into the kitchen and grabbed me something to drink. I sat quietly in the living room, waiting. John came back with my soda.

"Here you go," He said, handing me a glass.

"Thank you," I said. I took it and took a sip.

John sat down on the sofa next me. "So what movie did you bring?"

"I brought The Notebook. I hope that was okay."

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind that movie. In fact, I think it's really sweet. It's a really sweet love story."

"It is and that's why I love it. I also love the love scenes."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, they actually have extended love scenes on the special features and they are hot."

John chuckled.

There was a knock at the door.

"That would be the pizza," John said. He got from the sofa and wondered over to the front door. He opened the door and paid the guy. He then took the pizza and closed the door. He walked back into the living room with the pizza and set it on the coffee table. "I figured we could just eat right here and watch a movie."

"Sounds good," I said.

"Great."

"What movie did you pick?"

"I found The Mummy."

"Oh, I love that movie. I remember it being on TV when I was in 8th grade and that was the first time I saw it."

"Wow that was a long time ago, huh?"

"Yeah, it was. It's hard to believe how fast time passes. Ten years ago, I was just a high school freshman."

"And I was just a senior in high school ten years ago."

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"April 23."

"Oh, so it's coming up in a couple months."

"Yep. When is yours?"

"December 18."

"Oh, so you just turned 25?"

"Yep."

"Do you feel old?"

"No. Do you?"

"Not at all. What movie do you want to watch first?"

"Let's watch The Mummy first," I said.

"Okay, sounds good," John said.

(John's POV)

I got up from the sofa and turned the TV back on. I then walked over to the Blu-Ray player and set up the movie. I sat back down on the sofa as the Blu-Ray player read the disk and got it going. I hit the menu button once it was going. Universal had an advertisement at the beginning of the DVD. The TV was at the main menu of the DVD. I pressed the enter button and the movie began to play.

"Help yourself to some pizza," I said.

"Oh, thank you," Trish said.

I just smiled. We were quiet as we ate and watched the movie.

(Trish's POV)

Dinner was good. John had ordered a large pizza. There were only a few pieces left of it.

"Boy, I'm full," I said. "I think I ate too much."

"Do you have an upset stomach now?"

"I'm just full. I need to lay back, relax and let it digest."

John smiled. "That's why we're here. To relax and have fun."

I smiled.

John got up his seat and took the leftover pizza into the kitchen. I heard him put in the fridge. "That'll be my breakfast tomorrow," He said as he walked back into the living room.

"You like cold pizza?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is that gross?" He sat back down.

"No. My dad eats cold pizza for breakfast too."

John laughed. "So does mine."

"It must be the name John. You all are alike."

John smiled.

We both settled in on the sofa and watched the rest of the movie.

Two hours later…

"I love that movie," I said when the movie was over.

"Me too," John said. "Have you seen The Mummy Returns?"

"Oh, yes, I've seen all the Mummy movies. I love them all."

"What movie genre do you like to watch?"

"I like all kinds," I said. "I like comedy, action/adventure, horror, science-fiction, etc."

"What's your favorite scary movie?" John asked.

"Halloween. I used to be scared of Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street, but as an adult all those movies are funny."

"I know the original A Nightmare on Elm Street is so much better than the remake from 2010."

"Robert Englund is my hero."

"I know. He's awesome as Freddy Krueger."

I took a look at the time on my watch. It was only eight o'clock.

"Do you need to leave or something?" John asked.

"No, I was just wondering what time is was. The night is still young," I said.

"Yes, but I have to be up at 5 am and that is nine hours away."

"Yes, but you have slept in the last two days. So you should be well rested."

"Good point. Are you ready to watch The Notebook?"

"Sounds good."

"All right."

I went into my purse and pulled out the DVD case. I handed it John. It got up and took care of it. A few minutes later, he sat back down and the TV was at the main menu of the movie. He pressed play.

An hour and a half later, the movie was over.

"Well, I think I better call it a night," I said.

"Yeah, me too," John said. "We both have to get up early."

John and I both stood up. He grabbed the movie from the Blu-Ray player and put it back in his case. He then handed to me.

"Thank you," I said as I put in back in my purse.

I checked my cell phone. No one had called or texted me. That was unusual. I was constantly talking to my parents, sisters, friends, and other family members via text message. I guess people knew I had been on a date so they left me alone.

I put my cell phone back in my purse and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going to walk you out to your car," John said.

"Thanks," I said.

John put his shoes on. We both put our jackets on and headed out the door. It was January in Stamford, Connecticut, so it was cold outside.

"Thanks for having me tonight," I said as we walked.

"You're welcome. I had a great time," John said.

"Me too."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow sometime."

"Sounds good. You can even send me a text."

"I'll do that."

I smiled. We arrived at my car. I unlocked the door and opened it. I threw my purse on the passenger's seat. "Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome," John smiled.

I smiled. John leaned in and kissed me. I gladly kissed him back. We kissed for a couple of minutes.

(John's POV)

I slowly broke Trish's and my kiss. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. The first kiss had been sweet and innocent. It was meant to be that way.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," Trish said. She then got in her car and I closed the door. She started the car and I moved out of the way. She backed out of the parking place and I waved good-bye to her. She waved to me and then she drove up.

I smiled as I headed back up to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(John's POV)

The next day, I was up at 5 am, getting ready for work. I took my showers at night. I ate the leftover pizza for breakfast. It was very good, in fact. I got to work at 6 am and I clocked in.

(Trish's POV)

The next morning, I woke up at 6:30 am. I had coffee and toast for breakfast. Stacy and I were both out the door at 7:15. I drove us both to work today. She was a bit more tired than I was.

I felt excellent as I drove Stacy and me to work. I couldn't wait to see my best friend at work, Stephanie McMahon. She was the bosses' daughter. I had to tell her all about my dates with John. When she heard I was going out dates with John, she told me she wanted the details on Monday morning. I planned on giving them to her.

Stacy and I got to work at 7:45. The office was already open. Stephanie and her mom, Linda were there. Vince was not in the office yet.

"Good morning, Trish and Stacy," Stephanie said.

"Good morning, Steph," I said.

"Morning," Stacy said. Stacy walked over to the receptionist desk, which was in the front entrance of the office. Stephanie had some files in her arms.

"These are the cases we're working on today."

"Okay," I said.

The two of us walked to the office that was reserved for the legal assistants to work in. There were four legal assistants. Stephanie and I were just two of them. It was just the two of us there so far of the legal assistants.

"Okay, before we get to work I want all the details about this guy, John Cena," Stephanie said.

I smiled. "Well, he's a cop and twenty-seven years old. He's originally from West Newbury, Massachusetts. He has four brothers. His parents are divorced..." I began and told Stephanie all I knew about John.

"Oh, wow. He sounds like a really nice guy."

"He is," I smiled. "I really like him. We shared our first kiss last night."

"Only two dates and you are already kissing him?"

"Hey, he kissed me. And he just got out of serious relationship a couple months ago. I'm the first date he has since then."

"That means he's on the rebound and you're the rebound girl."

"Not necessarily."

"Whatever. Just take things slow."

I nodded my head. "I intend to."

"Good girl."

I smiled.

Stephanie and I both sat down and got to work.

(John's POV)

Trish told me she had an hour lunch break. She also told me her lunch break was at noon. I had some spare time around that time, so I decided to call Trish.

(Trish's POV)

My cell phone began to vibrate. It was a few minutes after 12 pm. I was in the break room eating my lunch. Stephanie was there with me.

"Who's calling?" Stepahnie asked.

"It's John," I said.

"Ooh."

I smiled. ''Hello," I answered.

"Good afternoon," John replied.

"Hi," I replied. "How are you?'

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Great. I'm on my lunch break."

"I know. That's why I'm calling," John said.

"How's work going?'

"It's been pretty slow today, which is a good thing. My patrol area or my beat is pretty quiet most days. Today is one of those days."

"That's good."

"How's working going for you?'

"Good. I've been mainly researching cases and such this morning with my best gal, Stephanie McMahon."

"I thought your best friend was named Amy Dumas."

"It is, but I have more than one best friend. Stephanie is my best friend from work."

"Randy's my best friend outside and inside work. However, we don't work on the same beat."

"What are you doing right now?" I asked.

"I'm at lunch right now. I try and eat whenever I can. There is a little diner," John said.

"Is that where you go to eat all the time?"

"Yes. It's my regular place with my partner."

"I know your partner is male. You didn't mention a partner before."

John laughed. "No, my partner is a guy. His name's Michael Lawson. He's a young guy, a rookie. He's only twenty-three."

"Oh, so he's fairly new to the job as a cop, huh?"

"Yes."

"Why did you get assigned a rookie?"

"Because I have been a cop for four years. I have experience and I needed a new partner."

"Why?"

"My old one retired."

"Oh. So you learned a lot from a veteran then?"

"Yep, I sure did. The main reason I called was because I wanted to see if you had any plans for dinner."

I smiled. "No, I have no plans for dinner."

Stephanie looked at me. "I thought we were going to go to the gym after work?"

"Oh, right," I said. "I'm going to the gym right after work."

"What time will that be?"

"Five o'clock."

"What about 7:30? We can have dinner at my place again."

"Here's an idea. You come over to my place and I'll cook. I'll cook something simple."

"That sounds great. Is 7:30 okay with you?"

"Yeah, that'll work. That gives me time to work out for like an hour and then go home, shower and cook. Yes, that works perfectly."

"Good," John said. "I'll see you at 7:30 then."

"Looking forward to it."

"Me too."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," John said.

I ended the call on my phone. I looked over at Stephanie.

"So you have another date tonight?" She asked.

"Yep."

"What are you going to make for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Oh, that is simple."

"Yep."

(John's POV)

Later that evening, I arrived at Trish's place for dinner. I knocked on the door.

"Hi, come on," Trish said as she answered the door.

"Hey," I said. I walked into the apartment. I turned around to face Trish. She closed and locked the door to the apartment.

"Dinner is ready," Trish said. "We're having macaroni and cheese."

"Homemade?"

"No, the box kind."

"Damn."

"I said I was going to cook something simple and I did."

"That is true," I said.

Trish smiled. "What can I get you to drink? Coke? Coke Zero?"

"Coke Zero, please."

"Good. That's what I'm having."

The both of us walked into the kitchen. Trish made us some drinks and put them on the table. I sat down at the kitchen table. The table was already set with plates and silverware. There was a large bowl of mac and cheese sitting on the table as well.

"Help yourself," Trish said as she sat down.

"Thanks," I said. I scooped three spoonfuls of mac and cheese onto my plate. "How many scoops?" I asked.

"Two, please," Trish said. "And thank you."

I scooped two spoonfuls on mac and cheese onto Trish's plate. I then but the bowl back in the middle of the table. Trish and I dug in then.

"What kind of mac and cheese is this?"

"Kraft," Trish replied.

"I figured. If it were Velveeta Mac and Cheese, I would have known by the shells of the macaroni."

"Yeah, we have both: Kraft and Velveeta."

"How was work today?" I asked.

"It was good. The rest of it was good. I love being a legal assistant. I was just researching cases today. I will be writing some memos tomorrow. I wrote some case briefs today."

"Is that hard?"

"No. It's easy. It's easy to write all the legal forms and stuff once you know how to write them. There are actually legal forms that are formatted already, you just have to put down dates and names."

"Hmm."

"How was the rest of your day at work?"

"There was a domestic violence dispute on the last hour of work."

"Ooh, that's not good."

"Nope. We arrested a boyfriend for hitting his girlfriend. She pressed charges against him, though."

"Good! Good."

I nodded my head. "I agree. A lot of people do not press charges against their significant others. A lot of people do not press charges in assault cases, because they might know the person."

"Anyway," Trish said.

I told Trish about the rest of my day. I told her all about my partner. He was a great guy. He did his job very well. He had no complaints. I had no complaints about my job.

(Trish's POV)

After dinner, John and I moved to the living room to talk and watch another movie. This time we watched a horror movie. We watched A Nightmare On Elm Street. I had the whole collection of the original A Nightmare On Elm Street series. The movies weren't really scary. They were just funny, because of the crude humor.

"I love this movie," I said.

"Me too," John said.

"I love that this was Johnny Depp's very first film as well."

"Of course, Johnny Depp. I should have known."

I smiled. "Yes, Johnny Depp is hot. He is hot in Edward Scissorhands, The Pirates of the Caribbean, and Crybaby. I love him!"

John chuckled. "You can call me Johnny if you want."

I smiled. "Have you seen Dirty Dancing?"

"Yes."

"Patrick Swayze is hot in that movie too. Also love him in Ghost with Demi Moore."

"Ghost is a sad movie," John said.

"It is. I hate those kinds of movie where people cannot be together. Titanic makes me very sad. Even though, at the end of the movie, Rose dies and goes to heaven and meets up with Jack again. It just sucks that it takes ninety-something years before they can be together again."

(John's POV)

I nodded my head. I hated that Trish was talking about Titanic. I despised the movie, because it was my ex-girlfriend's favorite movie of all time. I despised anything that my ex had liked. Of course, Trish liked a lot of the same things my ex liked, so I couldn't despise Trish.

"You know what other movie sucks where people die and they can't be together is Moulin Rouge," Trish said.

"Oh, yes, the end of that movie sucks too. But that's life. Shit happens."

"Very true. Bad things and good things happen. You just have to accept that."

"Yes, but when the good things happen it is very nice," I said.

Trish smiled. I couldn't help but smile myself. She had a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but kiss her either. I leaned forward, capturing her lips in passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Trish's POV)

The kiss was another sweet innocent kiss. John kissed me for a couple minutes and then pulled away. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You are really sweet," I said.

"I am, why?" John said.

"Well, our kisses have been sweet and innocent so far."

John smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I couldn't help but kiss you just now. I know it has only been three dates, but I really like you."

"I really like you too, John. I enjoy hanging out with you. I feel save with you and I trust you. It takes me awhile to feel save and be able to trust guys, especially when it comes to what happened to my sisters. There are some phony cops out there too."

John nodded his head. "Understandable. I'm glad you feel save with me and you trust me. But…I think that's a mistake."

I gave John a look. "Why?" I asked, a little scared.

"Because I'll suddenly do stuff," John said. He then started tickling me. I gave a scream as he started tickling me. It scared me, but I burst out laughed as he tickled me down to the sofa.

"I give…I give," I said between laughter.

John laughed and stopped tickling.

"That was not very nice," I said.

John just smiled. I smiled too. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

(John's POV)

Trish kissed me suddenly. I kissed her back. This time I took the kissing up a notch. I used my tongue.

(Trish's POV)

I moaned as John's tongue moved into my mouth and he massaged his with mine. John and I kissed hot and heavily. We both were sitting up, but soon I was lying on my back with John on top of me. All we did was make out.

(John's POV)

The end credits of the movie began to play. I pulled away from Trish and smiled at her. I was lying on top of her.

Trish smiled. "I think you better go," She said.

"I think you're right," I replied. I got off of her and off of the sofa. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I then grabbed my jacket. Trish walked me over to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," I said.

"Call me."

"I will."

Trish smiled. I walked out the door and I heard it close and lock behind me. I then made my way down-stairs and outside to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One month later…

(Trish's POV)

I stood in front of my dresser mirror, putting make up on. I was getting ready to go with John. The two of us were going out on double date with Stacy and Randy. The last month had been awesome. I enjoyed all the time John and I spent together. We're exclusive yet either. All though, he was the only guy I was dating and I was the only girl he was dating. We had not out a label on ourselves yet, but I considered John to be my boyfriend. I don't know it he considered me his girlfriend. That was something we had to talk about.

(John's POV)

I smiled as I got ready for my double date with Trish, Randy and Stacy. I was looking forward to it. It had been a month since Trish and I first met. We were having a great time together. However, we weren't exclusive. I didn't tell people she was my girlfriend, but I thought of us as it. She was the only girl I was seeing. Anywhere I went, I didn't pay attention to other girls. I was usually working or hanging out with Trish. It looked like I was taken or seeing someone, because I was hanging out with Trish.

(Trish's POV)

_Knock, knock_!

"I got it," I said.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. I saw both John and Randy standing outside the door. I quickly unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," They both replied.

"Come on in," I said. "Stacy, the guys are here." I closed the door. I didn't bother locking it, because we were going to be leaving in a few minutes. I walked into the living room and turned off the TV. I grabbed my purse and my jacket from the sofa. I put my jacket on.

"Hey guys," Stacy said as walked into the living room.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey beautiful," Randy said.

"Hi," Stacy said. She walked up to him and gave him a huge smooch on the lips.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Let's hit the road then."

The four of us headed out the door. I closed and locked the door behind all of us. We all walked the four flights of stairs to get down to the ground floor. We then walked to the parking lot and got into Randy's car. We were then off to Chilis for dinner.

(John's POV)

"I'm so glad we both have the weekend off," Randy said.

"Me too," I said.

"I think we're all glad you guys finally have another weekend off," Stacy said.

"Yes," Trish said. "I am very glad for that."

I looked over at Trish with a smile. She smiled back. The two of sat in the backseat while Randy and Stacy sat in the front seat. Randy asked Stacy what she wanted to do the rest of the weekend. That was good, because I wanted to have a private conversation with Trish.

"So," I said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about you and me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I'm been wondering where this is going between us."

Trish smiled. "I have been wondering that as well. We have been seeing each other for over a month and we haven't had the conversation as to where this is going."

I sighed. "You're the only girl I'm seeing and as far as I'm concerned, you're the only girl I want to be seeing."

"Same here. You're the only guy I'm seeing and I want you to be the only guy I'm seeing."

"Trish, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Trish smiled. "I would love to. You'll be my boyfriend?"

I chuckled. "Yes."

Trish smiled. "So we're going steady now?"

"Yes. Yes, we are."

"Yay," Trish said.

"What?" Stacy asked looking into the back at the both of us.

I smiled. "I have a new girlfriend and her name is Patricia Stratigias."

"Oh, my God, you're officially in a relationship now?"

"Yes, I am in a relationship with John Cena," Trish said. "That's what my Facebook relationship status will be changed to after this double date."

"Oh, awesome," Stacy said. She turned and faced the front. She looked over at Randy. "What?" She asked. He just shook his head and laughed.

(Trish's POV)

We soon arrived at Chilis. When we got into the restaurant, we found out that it was going to be fifteen, twenty minutes before a table was available. We took a seat and waited for a table to be ready for us.

"Oh, my God, John," A woman said.

"Hey Michelle," John said, standing up. He got up and hugged this woman. I looked over at Stacy and Randy. Stacy shrugged. Randy was on his feet as well.

"Randy," The woman said.

"Hey," Randy said. He hugged her.

"How are you two? It's been so long," The woman said.

"It has," John said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," The woman said.

"Are you here with her?" John asked.

"No. I dumped her too. She got real bitchy with me when I stood up for you and such. I broke off our friendship."

"Good. That bitch doesn't deserve friends."

"Awe, don't be so mean," The woman said. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Um, hi, excuse me," I said.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," John said. "Michelle, this is my girlfriend, Trish Stratigias. Trish, this is Michelle Jones."

"Oh, hi," Michelle said. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm so glad John has a new girlfriend."

"Me too," Randy said. "This is my girlfriend, Stacy Keibler."

"Oh, yes, Stacy. Hi, I'm Michelle."

"Hi," Stacy said.

"Listen, I have to get back to my friends. But give me a call or something and we'll hang out again."

"Sounds good," John said.

"Bye. Bye Randy."

"Bye," Randy said.

Stacy and I looked at each other as Michelle walked away.

"Who was she?" I asked, a little jealous.

"That was Mandy's former best friend. She was a good friend of mine as well," John said.

"Oh," I said. "She was a friend of yours too."

"Yep. She actually dated Randy for little while." 

"That's the girl who was your girlfriend, but then became your best friend?" Stacy asked.

"Yes," Randy said.

Stacy nodded her head.

The subject was dropped, because the hostess called us over. She said our table was ready. We all followed her to our table.

(John's POV)

The rest of the night was good. I enjoyed the time with my girlfriend, best friend and his girlfriend. It was all good fun. I had been so glad to see Michelle as well. I missed her. I would have to give her a call. I had her number saved in my phone still from when I was dating Mandy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Trish's POV)

I got up at 10 o'clock the next morning. I ate breakfast and got dressed. I then went over to John's.

"Hey Trish," Randy said as he answered the door.

"Hi," I said. I gave him a hug. He and I were best friends now.

"John's still asleep."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I said.

I put my purse down and walked to John's room. I carefully and quietly opened the door to his bedroom. I saw him sound asleep in his bed. I smiled. I quietly closed the door behind me. I took off my jacket and gently put it on the bed. I carefully climbed onto the bed. I crawled over toward John and laid down on the bed next to him.

"Wake up," I whispered into his ear.

John moaned.

"Wake up," I whispered again. "Wake up, handsome

John moaned again.

"Wakey, wakey." 

(John's POV)

I became aware that someone was trying to wake me up. I became aware that it was a female and not a male. A smiled and opened my eyes. I saw Trish.

"Good morning," She said.

I smiled. "Good morning." I stretched out my arms and legs. I also yawned.

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was after eleven o'clock.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked Trish.

Trish smiled. "I wanted to see you. Plus I was hoping I could get you out of bed before noon."

"Why?"

"Because I want to hang out with you today. I also want to hang out with you tomorrow. You have two days off work, so I want to spend them with you."

I smiled. "Sounds like a good plan." I leaned over and kissed her.

"Okay, time to get up," Trish said.

"I'm getting up," I said. I got out of bed. I was just dressed in my boxer shorts.

"Oh, that's hot. I do love a half-naked man."

I laughed. I walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a shirt and some jeans. I then put them on. "Come on, let's go watch some movies."

(Trish's POV)

John and I went into the living room. I had a thing for Mark Wahlberg, so John and I watched some Mark Wahlberg movies. We watched Fear, which was one of my all-time favorite movies. It was about a teenager girl named Nicole Walker, who was played by Reese Whiterspoon, who starts dating this older boy and she falls in love with him. However, the boy, David McCall, who is played by Mark Wahlberg, has a dark side. He becomes obsessed with Nicole and her family and wants them as his own. However, it doesn't work out that way. Alyssa Milano also starred in it. She played Marco, Nicole's best friend.

It's a thriller and drama movie. The movie was from 1996.

"I've never seen this before," John said as we watched the movie, Fear. "And I like Mark Wahlberg."

"You kind of remind me of Mark Wahlberg," I said.

John chuckled. "I remind you of Marky Mark?"

"Yes, you could so be a rapper like he was. Plus you're totally hot like he is. He gets hotter as he gets older."

"Oh, so you like older guys, huh?"

"Obviously if I'm dating you."

John chuckled. "True, but I'm only two years older than you. That is not very much older."

"True."

An hour and a half later…

"Wow, that was a great movie," John said. "Too bad Mark Wahlberg's character dies at the end."

"I know, right? It is like the end of Scream. The actor, Skeet Ulrich who played Billy Loomis was hot. It's a shame he turned out the way he did, killing Sidney's mom and everything."

"Very true. I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," I said.

"How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good."

"Let me see what I have in my pantry," John said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. The two of us walked into the kitchen. I loved holding a guy's hand once you were officially dating.

Anyway, John let go of my hand. I sat down at the kitchen table. John went into the pantry and looked for something to eat. "How about some mac and cheese?"

"Oh, yes, please," I said.

"Good. Velveeta, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good."

John stepped away from the pantry. I grabbed a pot and began to fill it with water. I knew where everything was in John and Randy's kitchen.

As the pot of water filled, John came up behind me. He moved my hair out of the way and began kissing my neck. I smiled. I turned around to face him. He kissed me passionately on the lips. I quickly pulled away.

"I thought you were hungry," I said.

"I am. But we can multi-task," John said.

I giggled.

The phone suddenly started to ring. It was just John and I at the apartment. Randy had left to go hang out with Stacy.

"Hold that thought," John said. He went over and grabbed the phone. I grabbed the pot of water, turning the facet to the sink off. I then put the pot on the stove for the water to boil.

(John's POV)

I grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. It read _Jones, Michelle_.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello," Michelle replied.

"Hey, Michelle."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you up too?"

"Nothing. I'm just hanging out with my girlfriend."

(Trish's POV)

I looked over at John. He was talking to Michelle. The girl from last night. I sat down at the kitchen table.

(John's POV)

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Michelle said.

"No, it's fine. She's making us lunch," I said.

"Oh, how sweet. Well, I just wanted to call and say hello. I was also wondering if you and Randy wanted to get together later and hang out."

"I don't know. Randy is out with his girlfriend too."

"Well, shoot. What about you and me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out later. You could always call Randy on his cell phone and let him know you want to hang out with us tonight."

"Great idea. I'll do that." 

"When and where should we meet?"

(Trish's POV)

I gave John a look. _When and where should we meet_, I thought. I sighed.

(John's POV)

Michelle gave me a time and place to meet.

"Great. I'll be there."

"Looking forward to it," Michelle said.

"Me too," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone I looked at Trish.

"You're meeting up with Michelle later?" Trish asked, a little bit of pissiness in her voice.

"Yeah, Why? Is that a problem?"

"I don't know you tell me," Trish said. "This is another woman you're going to go be hanging out with."

"Aw, Trish," I said. "You have nothing to worry about. Michelle is just a friend."

Trish nodded her head.

"Hey, why don't you come out with me tonight? You can meet and talk to Michelle."

"I don't know," Trish said.

"Please. You didn't want to go out the night we met and that turned out great. This evening might turn into something good too. I want my girlfriend to meet one of my female friends."

Trish sighed. "Okay, I'll go out with you and Michelle tonight."

"Great."

(Trish's POV)

It turned out that Michelle got a hold of Randy as well. He was going to be going out with us. Stacy was not happy about that. Randy insisted she come out too. Stacy agreed to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Trish's POV)

I got home at four o'clock to get ready to go out. We were all meeting up at seven o'clock with Michelle. There was no mention if she was bringing a boyfriend or not.

Randy was gone when I got home. Stacy was getting ready to go out. She was in the shower. I grabbed something large to eat while she showered.

"Trish, are you home?" Stacy shouted from the bathroom.

"I'm in the kitchen," I shouted back.

Stacy walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in her robe and she was drying her hair with a towel.

"Tell me why I'm going out with my boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend," Stacy said.

I shrugged. "I was told she was just a friend."

"John said that?"

"Yep."

"I was told the same thing by Randy," Stacy said. "'Michelle is just a friend.' She said mimicking Randy. "'We dated and decided that it wasn't going to work out. We decided we were better off as friends and it was true.'"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep."

I shook my head. "This better be worth it tonight."

"I know," Stacy said. "I'm going to go all out tonight looking gorgeous. I want to look gorgeous the way Randy likes me as."

"Good idea. Show her that he's your man."

"Oh, I plan on it. You do that same with John."

"I will."

(John's POV)

At six-thirty, Randy and I picked up the girls. I was driving that evening. When we went up to the apartment to get them, Trish answered the door and she was looking ultra-sexy. She wore a spaghetti strap hot pink mini dress with a black jacket and black knee high boots. Her hair was straightened and pulled back in high pony-tail. She wore make up of pink eye shadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner. She didn't wear too much make up either. She looked beautiful and sexy.

Stacy was looking good too. She wore a long sleeved baby blue mini dress that hung off her shoulders. She had on a black jacket as well as black kneed knee high boots. Her hair was curled. She wore white eye shadow, black mascara and black eyeliner. She didn't wear too much of it either.

Both girls looked hot.

There was not much conversation as I drove us to the restaurant. Trish and Stacy were mainly playing with their cell phones. I think they were texting back and forth. They were not happy about going out tonight. I didn't blame them. I would not be happy if Trish was suddenly hanging out with an old male friend. I would not be happy if Trish was suddenly hanging out with an old male friend that was a former boyfriend too.

However, Trish and Stacy had nothing to worry about. Michelle was just a friend. She and I never expressed one interest in each other. She had not wanted me. She only liked me as a friend.

Michelle and Randy were done. They had their shot. They didn't work out. Randy was completely happy with Stacy. He was in love with her. He had not said it to her yet, but he told me he was.

We soon arrived at Hot Spot. It was the name of the restaurant.

"Have you girls ever been here?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"I have not," Trish said.

"Randy has brought me here a couple times," Stacy said.

"Well, you'll love it, Trish," I said. "It has great food."

"I won't be eating much," Trish said. "I had my dinner already."

(Trish's POV)

The four of us walked over to the entrance of The Hot Spot. It looked awesome from the outside. As we got up to the entrance, I spotted the girl, Michelle.

"Hey, hey," Michelle said, walking over to us. She was dressed in a green halter top, a black jacket, high hugger blue jeans, and black high heeled boots.

"Hey," John and Randy said.

"It's great to see you, guys," Michelle said.

"You too," John said.

"Yeah," Randy said. "Let me introduce my girlfriend, Stacy again."

"Yeah, this is Trish."

Michelle smiled. "Hi Stacy and Trish. I'm Michelle."

"Hi," I said, being polite.

"Hi," Stacy said, being polite as well.

"Shall we go inside?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Randy said. He grabbed Stacy's hand. John grabbed my hand.

The five of us then walked into the Hot Spot. We got a table as a high top table. However, the chairs weren't stools, they were chairs with backs, which was nice. I hate high top tables with stools.

The table had menus. Randy and John each grabbed a menu. I grabbed one too. As did Stacy. Michelle didn't bother. I guess she knew what she wanted. I looked at the appetizers. It had been three hours since I ate. I would eat something small. Stacy had eaten as well.

"I thought you already ate?" John said.

"I did. But I just want something small," I said.

"How come you already ate?" Michelle asked.

I looked over at her. She was smiling.

"I was just hungry at the time. I'm going to get something small, though."

"What are you going to get?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. What's good here?"

"It's all good. I've tried a little bit of everything once or twice."

"What are you going to get?" Stacy asked.

"I'm getting a regular cheeseburger with fries," Michelle said.

"That sounds good," Randy said. "I'm going to get that."

The waiter came over and took our drink order. I ordered diet Pepsi. Everyone knew what they wanted to eat. Stacy went last, though, because she wasn't quite sure. She had a finally decision, though. I ordered boneless Buffalo wings. It was just an appetizer, but it was something that was small.

"So Michelle," Stacy said.

"Yes," Michelle said.

"What is it you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm a Registered Nurse."

"Really?" Stacy asked.

"Yep."

"How long have you been a nurse?" I asked.

"Four years. I was at the top of my class when I graduated."

"Michelle is really smart," Randy said.

"No, I just studied my ass off to get through college," Michelle said. "What do you do, Stacy?"

"I'm a receptionist," Stacy said.

"Where at?"

"A law firm, McMahon and McMahon."

"Oh, I've heard of them. My friend works there as a legal assistant," Michelle said.

"Who's your friend?" I asked.

"Stephanie McMahon."

"You know Stephanie?!"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah," I said. "I work at with Stephanie. I'm a legal assistant as well."

"Wow, what a small world, huh?" Michelle said.

"Yeah, it is a small world."

"Do you like working as a legal assistant, Trish?"

"Yeah, I love it. I love the writing part, but the research sucks at times."

"Ooh, I hated doing research papers in college."

"Not me," I said.

Michelle smiled. "How did you guys meet, you and John?"

"They met through me and Randy," Stacy said.

"Yeah, Stacy and I are roommates," I said.

"Oh, cool," Michelle said. "How did you and Randy meet, Stacy?"

"We met through my friend Torrie Wilson and her boyfriend, Dave Batista," Stacy said.

"Oh, Dave. I know Dave too."

"You just know everybody, huh?" I asked.

"Well, Stephanie and I went to high school together. We don't get together as much, because I'm always working or out with my other friends."

"How do you know Dave?" Stacy asked.

"Through these guys," Michelle said. "I dated him for a couple months as well."

Stacy and I exchanged looks.

"Are you single, Michelle?" I asked.

"No, I am not! I have a boyfriend!" Michelle said.

"Where is he tonight?" Stacy asked.

"He's with his friends. Its guys' night out."

"Does he know you're out with Randy and John?" I asked.

"Yes, he does," Michelle said.

"Does he know you used to date Randy?" Stacy asked.

"Yes."

"And he was comfortable with you coming out tonight?"

"Stacy!" Randy said.

Stacy looked over at Randy. "What?"

"Its okay, Randy," Michelle said. "I get it."

"You get what?" I asked.

"I get that you and Stacy are jealous of me," Michelle said. "I'm this girl who has suddenly showed up in your lives and is friends with your boyfriends. I have been jealous of my boyfriend's female friends as well. I am easily jealous. I have had countless issues with my boyfriends when they were talking to other girls as well. You have nothing to worry about, though. My boyfriend and I have been together for six months and we're happy. John and Randy have met him."

"Yeah, we've met Nick," Randy said

"Yeah." John said.

Stacy and I looked at each other.

"Why didn't you guys say anything about him?" I asked.

"Because there was no reason to, because you had nothing to worry about," John said.

"Yeah," Randy said.

"You still tell your girlfriend that your ex-girlfriend has a boyfriend," Stacy said.

"Girls, girls," Michelle said.

Stacy and I looked at her.

"Do you want me to call up my boyfriend?"

"Yes, call him up," Stacy said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

(John's POV)

I shook my head.

Michelle got out her cell phone, though. She put her phone on speaker phone. She then dialed a number and pressed send. You could hear phone dial.

"Hey babe," A male voice said.

"Hey Nick," Michelle said.

"Are you done hanging out with Randy and John already? Are you on your way here?"

"No, I'm still with Randy and John. I wanted to call you and let you say hello."

"Why?"

"Because Randy and John have two jealous girlfriends," I said.

"Uh-oh," Nick said.

"Yep. A jealous girlfriend who thinks she has to worry about Michelle trying to get back together with her boyfriend," Randy said.

"Or a jealous girlfriend who thinks she has to worry about Michelle trying to get with her boyfriend," John said.

"Yeah, girls, you have nothing to worry," Nick said. "Michelle and I are happy. I know she was going to meet Randy and John. She and I were out with my best friend and his girlfriend last night. She and I are meeting up after she gets done with dinner."

"Sorry," Trish said.

"Sorry," Stacy said.

"It's okay," Nick said. "I have to go, babe."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I'll call you when I'm on my way too," Michelle said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Michelle ended the call on her phone. She put it down on the table.

"I'm sorry, Michelle," Stacy said.

"So am I," Trish said.

"That's okay," Michelle said

Our food came then.

"Let's just eat and forget about it," I said.

"Yeah," Randy said.

"Can I have this go?" Michelle asked. "I need to leave."

"Yeah, sure," The waiter said. "Would you like your check too?"

"Dinner is on us tonight," I said.

"Yeah, let's us comp your burger and fries," Randy said.

"Thanks, Randy and John. These guys will get my burger and fries," Michelle said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," The waiter said.

Randy and I started eating. Stacy and Trish were very quiet.

"I'm going to leave, because you guys needs to talk to Stacy and Trish," Michelle said.

"We get it," I said.

"Yeah," Randy said.

We all began to eat, except Michelle, because she was waiting on her food so she could leave.

The waiter came back a with Michelle's food in a plastic container.

"Thank you," Michelle said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Michelle," I said.

"Bye," Randy said.

"We'll meet again and on better terms. I'll bring my boyfriend," Michelle said to Stacy and Trish.

"Bye," Stacy and Trish said.

Michelle left then.

Everyone was quiet as we began to eat.

(Trish's POV)

I felt so ashamed.

"How are your Buffalo wings?" John asked.

"I'm not hungry," I said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted!"

John smiled. "Its okay, baby. I get it. You were jealous. But you see, you had nothing to be jealous of."

"I know," I said. "I just feel very bad."

Tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"Its okay," John said. "How about we all get our food to go and head out?"

"Yes, let's do that, please."

John nodded his head. He got the waiter's attention.

"We all need to leave," John said. "Can we get some boxes and the check?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back," The waiter said.

"Is that okay if we leave?" John asked Randy.

"Yeah, that's fine," Randy said.

John nodded his head.

(John's POV)

The waiter came back a few minutes later. He had the checks and boxes for our food. We all took them and put our food into them. Randy and I were on one check. We decided not to make the waiter redo it. I went ahead and paid for all of us. Randy would pay me back later.

We were all then out the door and in the car a few minutes later. I drove straight to Trish and Stacy's. I think it was best if all spent the night away from each other.

"John, you take Trish back to our place," Randy said. "I'm going to stay here with Stacy tonight. She and I need to talk."

"Okay," I said.

Randy and Stacy both got out of the car. I made sure they were safely inside before I pulled out of the parking lot and drove Trish and me to my apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Trish's POV)

"I'm sorry about tonight, John," I said, finally.

"It's okay, Trish," John said. "I get it. I really do."

"Do you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I totally understand why you and Stacy were jealous. I should have mentioned that Michelle had a boyfriend. I also didn't know it they were still together, actually. That was why I didn't mention it. I didn't know if they were still together."

"Yes, well, Stacy and I did not have to be rude to Michelle. We could have flat out asked if she was single or not. She would have answered yes and then we could have asked her about her boyfriend. It was a matter of being polite and Stacy and I weren't. I did get a little leery that she had dated Dave too."

John chuckled. "Yeah, they discovered they were better off as friends."

"It worked out for Torrie, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did."

"It worked out well for us too. I'm glad that we're alone."

"Really? Why's that?" John asked.

"Because we get to be alone, duh."

John smiled. "That is a very good reason. How about when we get to my place we heat up our food, eat, and then cuddle up on the sofa to watch a movie?"

"I'd really like that."

"Good."

(John's POV)

We heated our food up as soon as we got the apartment. We ate at the kitchen table and decided on what movie we wanted to watch. We decided to watch Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. She wanted to watch it, because it had a little bit of romance in it. There was a little bit of romance between Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. I loved the action of it.

"So I guess I'm spending the night tonight," Trish said when we were done eating.

"Yeah, you don't' want to be at your apartment tonight. Randy and Stacy will be making up."

Trish nodded her head. "Do you have a T-shirt I could change into?"

"Yeah, sure, come on back to my room," I said.

Trish and I went from my kitchen and into my bedroom. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a T-shirt for her. It was New England Patriots T-shirt. I was from Massachusetts and I loved sports, so of course my favorite football team was the New England Patriots.

"Is that okay or do you prefer a baseball or a basketball T-shirt?" I asked Trish. I also liked the Boston Red Sox and Boston Celtics.

"No, New England will do just fine," Trish said.

"I'll let you get changed." I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I went to get the movie ready.

"Okay, so this how this works," Trish said, walking into the living room. I smiled at her. She just wore my T-shirt and it was kind of short. I could see her undies.

"Oh, sexy," I said.

Trish chuckled. "I hope you don't me walking around with no pants on."

"No, you could walk around naked and I'd be content."

Trish chuckled.

"Come on, come cuddle with me," I said.

"Gladly," Trish said.

The two of us sat down on the sofa. There was a blanket on the sofa that I grabbed and placed over us to keep us warm. We then sat back and enjoyed the movie.

(Trish's POV)

Two hours and twenty minutes later…

"I love that ending," I said. "Anakin and Padme getting married."

"I do too. It sucks they have to keep their love a secret, though," John said.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet. And in the end it destroys them."

"Yep. It does. You want to watch another movie or go to bed?"

"Let's go to bed," I said.

"Okay, sounds good. I can sleep out here on the sofa if you want and you can take my bed."

I shook my head. "No, I'm good sharing your bed with you. No sex, though."

John smiled. "Fine by me. I like the pace our relationship is going: slow and steady."

"Good."

(John's POV)

I turned off the TV. Trish went ahead and went into my bedroom. I turned the lights off in the living room and kitchen. I made sure the door was locked and it was. I then walked into my bedroom. Trish was already in bed. She laid on the side of the bed that didn't have my alarm clock on it. She knew that was my side of the bed and she was right.

"Don't mind me," I said as began taking off my clothes. I slept in my boxers and a T-shirt.

"Ooh, yay, a strip tease," Trish said.

I chuckled as I took of my shirt. I had an undershirt on underneath. "You want a strip tease?"

"Only if you're in uniform!"

"Oh, I see you like a man in uniform?"

"Who doesn't love a man in uniform? Gay guys would probably agree with me that a man looks good in uniform."

"You could always ask my brother, Steve when you meet him," I said. I took my pants off and then crawled into bed.

"Why would I ask your brother?" Trish asked.

"My brother, Steve is gay. He has a boyfriend."

"There is no judgment from me about gay people," Trish said. "I am in full support of same sex relationships and marriage."

"Good," I said. "If you were going to have a problem with my brother being gay then we would have a problem."

"Have you actually dated girls that couldn't date you, because they had a problem with your brother being gay?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my God."

"Yeah."

"Bitches."

"Yes, they were. I liked to watch TV to go to sleep."

"I do too. I usually watch a movie or a TV show on DVD."

"Do you want to watch a TV Show on DVD?"

"Sure. What shows do you have?"

"I Have Family Guy, South Park, Burn Notice…"

"…Burn Notice is good," Trish said. "I love that show. I'm sad they had their final season this past year."

"Me too. I loved that show as well. Let's start with season one, shall we?" 

"Yes, let's start with season one."

I got up from the bed and grabbed Burn Notice Season One. I opened the case and put disk one into my PS3. The PS3 read the disk and loaded it up. It went through the typical laws and warnings about duplicating the DVD. When it showed a preview for season two, I pressed the menu button. The DVD went to the main menu. I pressed play and the DVD played the show. I crawled back into bed with Trish.

"Good night," I said, kissing Trish.

"Good night," She said.

I then laid down in bed and watched the show. Trish flew asleep instantly. I fell asleep a few minutes into the first episode.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Trish's POV)

The next morning, John and I were both woken up by Randy and Stacy. Actually, we were woken up by Randy. He decided to jump up and down on the bed, which woke both of us up. I wondering who the hell was jumping on the bed. John knew it was Randy and almost kicked his ass.

"Get up lazy butts," Randy said. He walked out of the room. I heard his bedroom door close. I knew he was changing his clothes.

I looked over at Stacy. She was standing in the door way. She was dressed in a baby tee and jeans with sneakers on. "I brought you some clothes and shoes," She said, holding a bundle of clothing and a pair of shoes.

"Thank you," I said. I threw the covers off of me and got up from the bed. She handed me my clothing and shoes.

"I'll be in the living room," Stacy said. She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

John got out of bed then. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes. He and I both got dressed. Stacy had brought me a baby tee and jeans of the clothes.

"I don't know what their plan is, but they have something in mind," I said as John and I got dressed.

"Yeah, I think you're right," John replied.

Once the two of us were dressed we walked out of the bedroom and to the living room. Both Randy and Stacy were there. Randy was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and putting on his sneakers.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"We're meeting Michelle and Nick for lunch," Randy said. "I called her this morning and set it up. She was all up for it."

It was 10:30 am.

"What time are meeting them?" John asked.

"At noon," Randy replied.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, sounds good," I said.

(John's POV)

Randy drove the four of us to Denny's for lunch. Stacy and Trish sat in the backseat, while Randy and I sat up front. Stacy had wanted to sit in the back so she could talk to Trish. They were both in the backseat whispering.

(Trish's POV)

"What did you and Randy do last night?" I asked.

"We ate our dinner and talked. We talked all about my insecurities of our relationship. We also talked about his insecurities. We made up basically," Stacy said.

"Good."

"What did you and John do?"

"We ate and then watched a movie."

"What movie did you watch?" Stacy asked.

"Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones."

"Oh, a little romance in that movie."

"That was why I chose it. I like the first three episodes of Star Wars because of Anakin and Padme. I hate the end of Revenge of the Sith it makes me cry."

Stacy chuckled. "So that was all you and John did? You just ate, watched a movie and went to bed?"

I nodded my head.

"OMG, Trish, you are so boring."

I laughed. "Excuse me, we're taking things slow."

"I'm just teasing you. I'm glad you are taking things slow. I want you and John to be together a long time."

"So do I," I said.

(John's POV)

We soon arrived at Denny's for lunch. Randy found a parking place and we all got out of the car. I texted Michelle to see where she was at. She said she and Nick were inside and had already gotten a table.

"She's here," I said.

"Good," Randy said.

The four of us all walked into the restaurant. It was nice and warm inside. Sometimes I hated the cold weather. As we walked I spotted Michelle and Nick.

"They're over there," I said.

"Yeah, I see them too," Randy said.

The four of us walked over to the table where Michelle and Nick sat.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," Michelle said. She stood up and gave me a hug. She did the same with Randy.

Nick stood up. "Hey John."

"Hey," I said. I shook his head. Randy did the same.

Michelle introduced Nick to Trish and Stacy. Randy and I then introduced our girlfriends to Nick. Friendly greetings were exchanged and then we all sat down. We all looked over the menu. I decided I was going to get something that was breakfast.

We all figured out what we wanted and ordered when the waitress came over. Once she was gone, we all settled in and began talking.

(Trish's POV)

Lunch was a lot of fun with Michelle and Nick. It turned out that they were very much in love. They were all couple-like. It was very cute to see.

Michelle turned out to be a great person. She was the youngest of her siblings. She had two older sisters and one older brother. Her parents were happily married. She enjoying reading and doing crafts in her spare time. She drew a lot.

"What type of nurse are you?" I asked Michelle.

"I work at Stamford Hospital. I work in the Maternity unit," Michelle said.

"No way?!" I said.

"Yes. I get to work with mothers and babies."

"Oh, I want your job now!" Stacy said.

"Me too," I said.

Michelle smiled. "Come volunteer at the hospital and come down to the Maternity unit."

"I want kids and I want them now."

"Me too," Stacy said.

"Awe. Well, working at the hospital with the babies and mothers helps me out."

"I need a friend with a kid," I said.

Michelle laughed.

I looked over at John. He just shook his head and smiled. He was happy Michelle and I were getting along.

(John's POV)

"Well, it was great seeing you again, Nick," I said.

"You too," Nick said.

We all stood outside the restaurant saying our good-byes. Michelle was talking with Trish and Stacy. The three were exchanging phone numbers.

"Text me whenever," Stacy said. "I always have my phone nearby when I'm not working."

"Me too," Trish said.

"I do too," Michelle said. "My phone is always in my pants pocket. I carry my cell phone in the hospital too. I keep it in my scrubs pocket."

"You know I wanted to be a nurse," Trish said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but the sciences killed me. I had a lot of trouble in biology, because it was suggested you take a biology class before Anatomy and Physiology."

"Oh, yeah, I remember taking Anatomy and Physiology. That was a bitch."

Trish nodded her head.

The girls finished saying their good-byes. They then hugged. Michelle hugged Randy and me good-bye. She and Nick headed in one direction, while Randy, Stacy, Trish, and I walked in the other.

"Well, that was fun," Trish said.

"Yes," Stacy said.

"I'm glad you girls had fun," Randy said.

"Me too," I said.

(Trish's POV)

John and I both climbed into the backseat as Randy and Stacy climbed into the front. Randy then drove us all back to John's and Randy's apartment. Stacy and I said good-bye to our boyfriends shortly after that.

"Thanks for letting me stay her last night," I said to John.

"No problem. It was fun. We'll have do it again sometime," John said.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great. Randy, you're staying the night at Stacy's tomorrow night."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"So Trish and I can have the place to ourselves tomorrow night," John said.

"Okay, sounds fair."

I chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Trish's POV)

The next morning at work, I told Stephanie all about my eventful weekend. Stephanie was surprised John and Randy knew Michelle, but she was glad everything worked out in the end.

"So you and John had a sleepover, huh?" Stephanie asked as we were pretending to work.

"Yep," I smiled.

"And nothing happened either?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"All though, we did make plans for me to stay the night at his place tonight," I said.

Stephanie smiled. "Oh, that should be fun. Is Randy staying with Stacy?"

"Yeah, John told him flat out he was staying at Stacy's and my place tonight."

Stephanie chuckled. "That's hilarious."

I agreed. "How are things between you and Paul?" I asked.

Stephanie smiled.

Stephanie had started dating a guy named Paul Levesque two months ago. Paul was actually a lawyer. He worked at McMahon and McMahon with Vince, Linda, and Shane (Stephanie's parents and brother). Vince, Linda, and Shane were not happy about Stephanie and Paul dating at first, but they got over it. Paul treated Stephanie like a princess. He was also great at his job. It also turned out that Paul knew John, Randy, and Dave.

"Things are great between us. I am smitten by him."

I smiled. "To tell you truth, I'm smitten by John too."

"Oh, my God, Trish, do you think you're in love?"

I smiled and shrugged. "You could say that. We officially become exclusive this weekend."

"Yes, you do. I remember the relationship status update on Facebook."

"I might be in love, but I won't risk saying it too soon."

Stephanie nodded her. "Just see where your feelings and emotions take you."

"I will."

Stephanie and I both got back to work then.

(John's POV)

I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see Trish that evening. I called Trish during her lunch break like I did every weekday if I was able to. Sometimes I got held up with work, because there was something going on in the neighborhood my partner and I patrolled.

"Hi," Trish answered.

"Hey," I said. "How are you today?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Same. What are you up to besides eating your lunch?" 

"Just sitting here with Stephanie and Stacy in the break room. We were talking about Michelle."

"Oh, yes, did you explain the whole weekend we had?"

"Yes, I did. She was glad everything worked out in the end."

"I am too. Michelle really liked you and Stacy."

"Well, I really like her. I want her job!"

I chuckled. "Oh, but yours is good too."

"Very true. I only want hers, because I want to be around those newborn babies."

"Do you like kids?" I asked. She and I never had the discussion of children. We _never _talked if either of us liked them or not.

"I love them. I hate it when a little one is crying. Sometimes when I'm in a pissy mood and a child is crying it only makes my mood worse."

"Yes, I have those days too where everything can be irritating."

"What about you?" Trish asked. "Do you like kids?"

"Yeah, I like kids."

"Do you see yourself having any?"

"Someday."

"Me too."

"Maybe one day we'll have kids."

"I hope so!" Trish exclaimed.

I smiled. I hoped so too.

Trish and I talked for a couple minutes, but I then had to get off the phone quickly. There was a disturbance in my area. My partner and I were asked to go check it out.

(Trish's POV)

I enjoyed the rest of my day at work. I got off at five o'clock and headed straight home with Stacy. John didn't get off work until 6 o'clock. I planned on heading over there at 6:30. I would get there at 7 o'clock. He would have had time to shower and everything by the time I got there.

(John's POV)

Later that evening, at a few minutes past seven o'clock Trish arrived at the apartment. After Randy got work, he had headed straight to Stacy's and Trish's. So Trish would have seen him. He worked the same shifts I did, but he had a different partner.

"Hello there," I said answering the door.

"Hi," Trish said.

I gave her a kiss on the lips and let her into the apartment. I then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Dinner's here and it in the oven staying warm."

"Good," Trish said.

I had ordered pizza for dinner. I had been too lazy to cook.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Very," Trish replied.

"Good. I ordered a large supreme."

"Yummy. Can we sit in the living room and watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said. "What movie did you have in mind?"

"Dirty Dancing," Trish said.

"Sounds good," I said.

Trish walked into the living room and got the movie ready. I grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and then I grabbed the pizza from the oven. I then joined Trish in the living room.

Trish and I shared a little bit of small talk as we ate and then we quieted down when the movie began to play. After we were done eating, I took the leftover pizza into the kitchen and put it in the fridge. I then rejoined Trish in the living room. We cuddled up and continued to watch the movie.

A couple hours later, the movie was over.

"I know it only 9:30, but I'm ready for bed," I said.

"Me too," Trish said. "We both have to get up early. But you get up much earlier than me."

"True. Come on, let's go."

(Trish's POV)

I went into John's bedroom while he turned off all the lights and made sure the door to the apartment was closed. I changed clothes. I got dressed in a tank top and pajama shorts. I didn't bother closing the door. I didn't care if John saw me in my bra and panties.

"Ooh, I missed the show," John said walking into the room.

I laughed. "Yes, you did." I tied the ribbon of my pajama bottom into a bow.

"What to watch me strip?"

"No, just take your clothes off and get into bed with me." I got into bed.

John turned Disk two of Season 1 of Burn Notice on for us to go to sleep. He then took off his pants and crawled into bed next to me. He had his boxers and a T-shirt on, so he wasn't naked. We cuddled up and watched TV. We both fell asleep instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! This is a short chapter, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 13

(John's POV)

My alarm clock went off at 4:30am the next morning. I groaned at the sound of it. I rolled over and turned it off. I then rolled back over and cuddled with Trish.

"You need to get up," Trish said with a yawn.

"How about we both call in sick," I suggested.

"That's very tempting, but how about I just stay the night again tonight and the night after that."

I smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"To make it even better, I'll get up with you."

"Nay, you stay in bed…"

"No…actually, I think I'll head back to the apartment and get in a morning yoga session."

"Whatever works for you. I do need to get my butt up, though." I crawled out of bed and stretched my arms and my legs. I yawned. I then walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Trish got up.

I used the bathroom, washed my face and brushed me teeth. I then walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom. Trish was dressed in jeans and tank top. She was putting on a hoodie as I walked into the room.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"Such a shame."

"I know. I don't want to go."

"Then don't," I said. "Stay here with me." I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Well, I could stay here with you until you leave for work."

"That would work. Let me get dressed. How about you make us coffee?"

"Sounds good."

"Good."

Trish walked out of the room. I changed into a shirt and some jeans. I changed into my uniform at the police station and then I changed out of it before I came home. I put on my shoes as well.

I walked into the kitchen. Trish was putting a bagel into the toaster.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

"You."

Trish smiled at me. "Oh, so you like to do it first thing in the morning, huh? I'll keep that in mind for the near future."

I pulled her toward me. I kissed her lips. Trish kissed me back, her arms wrapping around my neck. My arms wrapped around her as well. Her tongue slipped into my mouth. I gave a moan. I pressed her up against the counter.

We stood in the kitchen kissing and running our hands over each other's bodies. The bagel in the toaster popped up. The coffee beeped letting us know the coffee was ready.

"God, I want you!" I said ignoring the toaster and the coffee maker.

Trish didn't say anything. She just kissed me and she kissed me hard. Her tongue shooting into my mouth. I moaned. I suddenly scooped her into my arms and carried her out of the kitchen. I carried her into my bedroom.

I placed her down on the bed. I took off my shirt and undershirt. Trish took her hoodie off, along with her tank top. She grabbed hold of me. I crashed my lips against hers, darting my tongue into her mouth. She moaned. She ran her hands over my back and around to front and over my chest. I hands then traveled south.

Trish stopped kissing me. I pulled away from her and looked at her. She undid my belt and pants. She wanted it and I wanted it. I got up and removed my pants. Trish got up as well. She took her pants off as well. She stood before me in her bra and panties. I looked her up and down. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect.

Trish reached around her back and undid her bra. She took it off and dropped it to the floor. She then removed her panties. I watched her as she crawled into my bed, completely naked. I took off my boxers and crawled into bed with her.

(Trish's POV)

I kissed John passionately on the lips. He lifted my left leg and I felt him slip inside me. I moaned. John moved in and out of me, making me moan with every stroke.

(John's POV)

Trish wrapped her legs around me. I moved deeper and harder inside of her.

"Oh, God," Trish moaned. "Right there."

I smiled to myself. I had found her sweet spot. I moved harder and faster, making Trish moan and cry out with every movement.

(Trish's POV)

Minutes later, I let loose…

"John!" I cried out as I released.

(John's POV)

I groaned as Trish dug her nails into my back. She cried out my name. That sent me over the edge and I climaxed.

I kissed Trish's lips. I kissed her deep and passionately. I pulled away and looked at her. "I love you," I said, suddenly.

_Shit! What the hell, Cena?!_

I don't know why I said it. I did love Trish, but I wasn't sure why I said it suddenly. I guess I was overwhelmed by emotions!

(Trish's POV)

I smiled at John. I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you too," I confessed.

John smiled at me. He kissed me deeply and passionately. That got us making love once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(John's POV)

I laid on my back with Trish in my arms. We had just finished making love for the second time. I looked at the clock. It was almost 5:30 am. I had to be at work in half an hour. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"I have to be at work in half an hour," I said.

"Oh, right," Trish said. "Back to reality."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, who says you have to go to work? You could always call in and say you need a personal day."

"You mean play hooky?" I asked.

Trish nodded her head. "I mean it would only be one day. We all deserve a mental health day once in a while."

I smiled. "I'll do it if you do it. That way we can spend the whole day together. Maybe even in bed."

Trish smiled. "I like the sound of that. But you make your phone call first. I don't have to be at work until 8 o'clock, so I have a few more hours before I have to call in."

I smiled. I sat up in bed. I reached for my cell phone. I dialed the station house. I left a message saying that I wasn't going to be into work that day and that I needed a personal day. I had a personal emergency.

(Trish's POV)

I smiled as John got off the phone. "You lied," I said.

"Yes, I did," He replied. "But you're going to fib when you call work, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, I'm calling Stacy and Stephanie. They can tell Vince and Linda I won't be in the office today."

"You should call them now."

"But it's 5:30 in the morning."

"I guarantee you Stacy is awake."

"No, she goes back to sleep when Randy leaves for work."

"Okay, well, what are we going to do until you need to call them?" John asked.

I smiled. "I can think of something," I said.

John smirked.

A couple hours later, I called Stacy.

"Hey Trish," Stacy said answering her cell phone.

"Hey," I said.

"What's up? Why are you calling me?"

"Um, well, I'm calling you, because I want you to tell Vince and Linda that I won't be in work today."

"Really?! And why's that?! Did you not get enough sleep last night?!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I am rather tired, but I have some energy left."

John chuckled.

"Who is that?" Stacy asked. "Was that John?!"

"Yes, that was John."

"Why isn't he at work?!"

"That's none of your business! Just tell Vince and Linda I won't be in today."

"Are you and John playing hooky?"

I smiled. "Yes."

Stacy laughed. "Say no more. I'll tell them you weren't feeling very well, but you'll be at work tomorrow."

"Yes, I will be. I plan on sleeping in my own bed this evening or I won't go to work tomorrow!"

Stacy chuckled. "So did you guys do it?!"

"Stacy!" I said.

"What I'm just curious?! I tell you about my love life. I want to hear about yours."

"Okay, fine. Yes, we did do it. We made love!"

"Made love, what the hell?!"

"For your information, John told me he loved me!"

"OMG!"

"I said it back too!"

"OMG! Trish?!"

"What?"

"Ooh, this evening you are giving me all the dirty deeds of who, what, when, where, and how."

"Yes, mother," I teased.

"Behave yourself young lady. I'll cover your ass, but only if you give me those the deeds later."

"Deal!"

"Yes! Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I ended the call on my cell phone. I put it on the nightstand on my bed side of the bed.

(John's POV)

I looked over at Trish as she got off the phone with Stacy. "Well?" I asked.

"Stacy will cover for me," Trish replied.

"All right. Now what?" 

"I need food."

"Yeah, me too. I can make us some breakfast."

"You'll make me breakfast?"

"Yes, I will."

"You're so sweet."

"Thank you."

Trish chuckled. I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a T-shirt and threw it at Trish.

"Don't bother putting real clothes on," I said.

"Okay," Trish said.

I grabbed my clothes from the floor and put them on.

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"Because I'm going to be cooking and you need to make sure you wear appropriate clothing when you cook."

"Whatever you say so."

I smiled. I got dressed. I then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge to see what I could make for breakfast. It turned out there was nothing to make for breakfast.

"So what's for breakfast?" Trish asked walking into the kitchen. She was dressed in my T-shirt and her panties.

"Nothing," I said. "I don't have anything to make. I don't have eggs or bacon."

"Well, that's a disappointment. How about a bagel and cream cheese?"

"That would work."

Trish looked over at the toaster. The bagel she had put in there earlier was still sitting there. She chuckled and walked over to the toaster. She grabbed both halves of the bagel and held them, one in each hand. "This is a total waste of a bagel, but I enjoyed our activities."

I chuckled. "I did too." I walked over to her and kissed her.

"No, don't start that again."

"This is just an innocent kiss."

"Okay," Trish said. She kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. I smiled. It felt right to have her in my arms.

"I love you," I said.

Trish looked at me with a smile. "I love you too," She said. "Come on, let's have something to eat and then get back into bed until lunch time."

"Sounds great."

Trish threw two bagels into the toaster, one for her and one for me. I turned the coffee maker on to heat up the now cold coffee. The coffee maker turned itself off after it wasn't being used after a while.

(Trish's POV)

John and I enjoyed our breakfast. We then got back into bed.

"Can we watch Titanic?" I begged.

"Sure as long as you have it, because I don't. I did have a copy of it, but I threw it away, because it belonged to my ex!"

"Yes, I have it! I brought it with me."

"Okay."

I got up from the bed and went into my bag, which was sitting at the end of the bed. I grabbed the movie. I then went over to my PS3 and got it set up. I then joined John in bed and we watched Titanic.

I loved Titanic, even if it was sad. I could never get enough of the movie. The movie came out in December of 1997 and I was only nine years old then. Now it was seventeen years later and I was twenty-five years. I was young and I was in love. Life was great.

(John's POV)

I thought watching Titanic was going to be bad, because I had used to watch it all the time with my ex. However, it was more enjoyable. I had a new girl to enjoy it with.

Trish and I spent the whole day in bed, except when we ate lunch. We mainly watched movies all day. Except we did make love a few more times. It was great. I never been so happy!

At five o'clock, Trish decided that she was going to go home. She decided she wanted to be at home when Stacy got home. I was disappointed to see her leave, but I knew she needed to get home. She promised Stacy she was going to give her details of our time together.

"Well, I'll see you soon, I guess," I said.

"Yes," Trish said.

"Give me a call when you get home."

"I will. I promise."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Trish said.

I kissed her good-bye. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

Trish then left the apartment.

I smiled as I closed the door behind her and locked it. I then went into the kitchen to decide on what I was going to make for dinner.

(Trish's POV)

Stacy and I both got home at the same time. We both pulled into the parking lot at the same time and parked next to each other.

"Hey," I said once we were both on our way up to the apartment.

"Hey," Stacy said. "You were missed today."

I smiled. "Well, I enjoyed my unscheduled day off."

"Good. I want to hear all about it."

As soon as we were in our apartment, Stacy and I went into the living room and sat down. I then told her all about my day with John.

"All we did was watch movies, eat, and make love. It was really, really great," I said.

"Awe. So cute," Stacy said. "What movies did you watch?"

"We watched Titanic, Dirty Dancing, and The Notebook."

"All your favorites."

"Yep. Uh-oh."

"What?" Stacy asked.

"I promised John I would call him as soon as I got home." I got up from the sofa and grabbed my cell phone from my purse. I dialed John's number.

"Hello," John said.

"Hi, it's me."

"Hey."

"I made it home safely."

"Good. Is Stacy annoying you?"

"No, I gave her the G-rated version."

"I see. Are you going to give her the R-rated or M-rated?"

"No."

"Good. What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom."

"Yeah, I'm not giving away any of your special talents."

John chuckled. "Thanks."

"Hey, hold on someone else is calling me." I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked the caller ID. It was Stephanie. "Stephanie's calling me"

"Okay, I'll let you go. I'll talk to you tomorrow or later tonight."

"Sounds good."

"Bye."

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too," John said.

I pressed the button on my phone to talk to Stephanie.

"Hello Stephanie."

"Hey hun. I missed you at work today. Stacy said you needed a mental health day."

"Oh, please, I know she told you about me and John."

"Yes, she told me. You two were playing hooky. Bad Trishy."

"You didn't tell your parents I did, did you?"

"Nope. My parents think you weren't feeling well or something."

"Good," I said.

"So tell what happened between you and John."

I smiled. "We spend the day in bed watching movies, making love, and eating."

"Awe, so sweet."

"Yeah, it was. I hated that it had to end," I said.

"I know. It sucks when reality gets in the way of things."

"Whatever, though. I'm happy and I'm looking forward to work tomorrow."

"Great. I look forward to seeing you then."

"Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye."

I got the phone.

(John's POV)

I sat in the living room playing video games when Randy got home from work.

"Hey Randy," I said when I heard him walk in.

"Hey John," Randy replied.

I heard the door close and lock. I then heard Randy walk into the living room. He sat down next to me. I put the video game on pause.

"How come you missed work today?" Randy asked.

"I was playing hooky."

"Why? You never play hooky?" 

I smiled. "I had an eventful morning with Trish."

"Oh. Did she skip work today too?"

"Yes."

"What did you guys do?" Randy asked.

"Okay, the G version: stayed in bed all day, watching movies, making love, and eating."

"Making love, huh?"

"Yes, making love. Yours truly told his girlfriend that he was in love with her."

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I sort of blurted it out after we done making love the first time."

Randy chuckled.

"She said it back and then we did it again."

"All right, man! Way to go, John! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Is Trish at home now?"

"Yes. Are you meeting Stacy?"

"No. I'm all yours tonight."

"Well, I already ate dinner."

"That's cool. I'll make something for myself. How about I eat and then we play a little one-on-one?"

"Sounds great."

"All right," Randy said. He gave me a high five.

I continued playing my game while he went into the kitchen to cook himself dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(John's POV)

Two months later, it was April and it was my birthday. My birthday fell on a Wednesday that year and I didn't have to work that day either. My work schedule turned out that I didn't have to work that day, which was awesome. I decided I was going to sleep in and do nothing that day.

(Trish's POV)

I spent the night with John on Tuesday night, the night before his birthday.

"Don't bother setting your alarm clock," I said as I walked into the bedroom.

"Why not?" John asked, sitting on the bed.

"I don't have to work tomorrow." I sat down on my side of the bed.

"And why not?!"

"I took the day off work to spend your birthday with you."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah, I figured we both could sleep in and do nothing all day. Then in the evening, we'll be having a birthday dinner with our friends."

John smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. There will be a whole lot of people there to celebrate your birthday."

I had planned a big birthday dinner for John. John just wanted to go out to dinner with me, but insisted that we go out with our friends. Stacy, Randy, Torrie, Dave, Michelle, Nick, Stephanie, and Paul were all joining us. That was a total of ten people going out to dinner. I made reservations at Hot Spot.

We both laid down on the bed in each other's arms.

"I don't understand why we all have to go out to dinner," John said. "I prefer just to have dinner with you."

"Well, that's why I took tomorrow off work. You get to spend the whole day with me tomorrow."

"Again, I still prefer just to have dinner with you!"

"How come?"

"Because I like being alone with you. Plus you'd be the one to pay for dinner."

I shook my head. "I'm still paying for your dinner. We'll just be enjoying your birthday with our friends. It is important to be able to enjoy your birthday with people you love."

"True. You people are my surrogate family. Of course, I still prefer my own family!"

I smiled. "Why did you move out here?" I asked.

"I don't know. But if I didn't move out here then we wouldn't have met."

"Very true."

"Okay, since we both do not have to get up tomorrow, let's stay up," John suggested.

"Sounds good. Do you want to watch a movie, a TV show on DVD, or…"

"…I can think of something," John said with a smirk.

I grinned at him. I kissed him, my tongue slipping into his mouth. John moaned. He pulled me on top of him.

(John's POV)

Trish and I continued to kiss as she straddled my body. I grabbed at the bottom of her shirt. Trish broke our kiss and lifted her arms. I took her shirt off and tossed it aside. I reached around her back and undid her bra. I took that off and tossed it to the side as well.

Trish moaned as I latched my mouth onto one of her breasts. I moved her onto her back and devoured her breast with my mouth and tongue. Trish continued to moan. I moved my mouth to her other breast. I untied the ribbon of her drawstring pajama bottoms. I pulled away from her. I got up from the bed. I took off her pajama bottoms and her panties. I took off my T-shirt and boxers.

We were both completely naked. I crawled on top of Trish, kissing her passionately. I then guided manhood inside of her. We both moaned. I began moving in and out of her. I moved at a slow pace.

"Faster," Trish begged.

I moved faster and _harder_. Trish wrapped her arms and legs around me. I moved deeper inside of her. I moved as hard and as fast I could, driving her crazy. With every thrust, I moved deeper and deeper inside of her and with every movement, she moaned.

"Mmm, Trish," I moaned as I exploded inside of her.

"John!" Trish cried out, digging her nails into my back as she came.

I kissed her lips, deeply and passionately. I then started kissing her neck. I trailed kisses from her neck and down to her collarbone. I then trailed kisses from her collarbone and to her chest. I kissed each of her breasts. I then trailed kisses from her chest and to her collarbone, and back to her neck. I then kissed her lips once more.

(Trish's POV)

As John kissed me, I pushed him off of me and onto his back. I then climbed on top of him. I trailed kisses from his neck and all the way down his body to his abdomen. I kissed my way back up his body and back to his lips.

John rolled me back onto my own back. I felt him position himself between my legs and he moved inside of me. Once you got John going, there was no stopping him.

(John's POV)

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off. I yawned as I rolled over in bed and took a look at my cell phone. It was a text message. It was from my youngest brother, Sean. It was first thing in the morning and he was on his way to class. He was twenty-one, going on twenty-two.

The text message said, _Happy 28__th__ birthday, bro!_

I replied: _Thank you_.

I put my phone back down on the nightstand and rolled back over in bed. I was face to face with Trish. She smiled at me.

"Good morning," She said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you."

She leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Waking up to you is the best birthday present," I said.

Trish smiled. "Are you hungry? I could make you breakfast."

"That sounds great."

"What would you like?"

"Pancakes and bacon."

"Sounds good."

Trish gave me one more kiss and then she got up and out of bed. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and got dressed. She then went out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

I yawned and I stretched out my arms and legs. I then got up and dressed.

(Trish's POV)

John had eggs, bacon, and pancake batter for me to make him breakfast. I went into the kitchen and got everything ready to make him and myself breakfast. I heard John in the living room. He turned the TV on and watched it.

I cooked five pancakes, three for John and two for me. I then cooked up some bacon.

"Breakfast is ready, baby," I said.

"Good," John said. He shut off the TV and joined me in the kitchen. We both sat down and ate our breakfast.

"Since we're up early, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Star Wars movie Marathon."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good."

After breakfast, I put regular clothes on while John got the movie ready to watch. John and I spent the day watching Star Wars movies.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Six weeks later…

(Trish's POV)

"I'm two weeks late," I confessed as I sat at dinner with Amy, Stacy, and Stephanie, my three best friends.

"Are you shitting me?" Amy asked.

I shook my head.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Stephanie asked.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" Stacy asked.

"Because I'm scared too," I said. "John and I have only been together for four and half months! I can't be pregnant!"

"Did you use protection?" Amy asked.

I shook my head.

"Patricia!"

"It was the night before his birthday. It just happened between us. I didn't even think and neither did John."

"Here's what we're going to do," Stephanie said. "We're going to go to CVS and buy a pregnancy test. We are then going to go back to my place and you are going to take that test."

"That's a great idea," Stacy said.

Amy agreed.

I agreed to it too. It was safe to take the test at Stephanie's because she lived alone, even though she worked with her parents.

(John's POV)

I smiled as I sat at home with Randy. We were playing video games. Trish was out to dinner with Stacy, Amy, and Stephanie. It was a Friday night. I was glad I was spending it with my best friend.

(Trish's POV)

The four of us all went into CVS together and over to the pregnancy tests. Stephanie looked through the tests, along with Stacy. Amy stood with me.

"It'll be okay, Trish," Amy said.

I bit my lip.

"Let's go," Stephanie said. She had a box in her hand. It was a Clearblue pregnancy test. It said on the test whether you were pregnant or not. It had the actual words. Stephanie paid for the test and then the four of us all headed to her place.

Stephanie lived in a one bedroom apartment.

Stephanie took the test from the bag and handed it to me. I read the directions. It was pretty easy. You just peed on the stick. I went into the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. I left the test lying on the bathroom counter, waiting for the results. Stephanie went into the bathroom and looked at the test. I sat down with Amy and Stacy. They gave me their support.

"You're pregnant!" Stephanie said walking out of the bathroom. She had the test in her hands. She walked over to me and handed it to me. It said, "Pregnant."

I began to cry.

"What am I going to do?!" I said. "We're not ready to have a baby!"

Amy hugged me and held me in her arms like best friends do. Stacy and Stephanie were right there by my side to give me comfort and hope.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Trish's POV)

Amy stayed with me and Stacy that night at our apartment. I needed my bestie and she knew it. She and I both lay on my bed together and talked.

"How am I going to tell John?" I asked.

"You just flat out tell him you're pregnant. That is all you can do," Amy said.

"How do I tell my parents?"

"Do the same with them, sweetie. You just say you're pregnant and see what they have to say."

"I don't know if I can do this!" I said as I began to cry.

"Shh," Amy said. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here for you!"

(John's POV)

I gave Trish a call later that night. I wanted to talk to her before I went to bed.

(Trish's POV)

My cell phone began to ring. I reached for it and looked at the caller ID. "It's John," I said. "What do I do?"

"Just talk to him. You don't have to tell him over the phone. Just act natural."

I sighed and answered my phone. "Hello."

"Hey baby," John said.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How was your dinner with the girls?"

"It was great," I lied. "We went back to Stephanie's after we ate and told each other the dirty deeds of our relationships."

"Uh-oh, I hope you kept my secrets in the bedroom," John said.

"Yeah, I always keep your secrets of the bedroom."

"Good."

"How was your evening with Randy?" I asked.

"It was fun. It was nice spending it with just my best friend. However, I miss you."

"Well, we'll see each other tomorrow, won't we?"

"Of course."

"How about dinner at my place?" I asked.

"Sounds good. I'll come straight to your apartment after work and shower there if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine," I said. "I'll make sure Stacy is out of the apartment."

"Yeah, I think she and Randy are going to be together tomorrow night," John said.

"Good. Good."

I sighed suddenly.

"Are you all right?" John asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied, looking at Amy. "I'm just tired."

"Well, I'll let you go so you can go to bed. I have to be up at 4:30 am."

"I know. I'll let you go so you can go to bed."

"Thank you."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

"Hugs and kisses!"

"Right back to you. Bye."

"Bye."

I got off the phone and looked at Amy.

"You did well," She said. "All you have to do is tell him tomorrow."

I sighed. "Easier said than done."

"I know, but you have to tell him!"

I sighed. I wished I didn't have to tell him at all!

(John's POV)

I got off work at six o'clock the next evening and drove directly from the police station to Trish's. I was looking forward to seeing her. I was very much in love with that woman. I looked forward to seeing her every moment of every single day.

The love I felt for Trish was like nothing I had ever felt before. I had been in love before, of course, but with Trish I felt like she was my soul mate.

(Trish's POV)

John arrived at the apartment a few minutes after 6:30 that evening. I was very happy to see him, but I was distant.

"Hey you," I said, answering the door.

"Hey," John said. He hugged and kissed me.

I only let him hug me for a short moment.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

I nodded my head. "Before you go and take your shower, we need to talk!"

"Sure. What's up?" John said.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant!"

(John's POV)

"I'm pregnant!" Trish said.

"Are you shitting me?!" I said.

Trish shook her head. "No, I took a pregnancy test yesterday. I'm two week late for my period."

"You took a test yesterday?! When?!"

"I took it when I was with Stephanie, Stacy, and Amy. I took it at Stephanie's."

"So you knew last night. You knew and waited to tell me until today?!" I said, aggravated.

"I wanted to do it in person," Trish said. "Amy said it was best to do it in person."

"So friends knew before me?!"

"Yes."

I shook my head. "I don't believe this! What the hell are _you_ going to do about it?!"

"What am _I_ going to do about it?!" Trish said.

"Yeah, what are _you_ going to do about it?! I'm _not_ ready to have a kid!"

"Neither am I! I wanted to be married before I had kids. I wanted to take the traditional route: get married and then have kids. But that didn't happen!"

"Clearly!" I said, pissed off.

Trish shook her head.

"So what are you going to do?!" I asked.

Trish just looked at me. "Are you suggesting I get an abortion?!"

"Well, it's a choice since we're both not ready for a kid!"

(Trish's POV)

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He wanted me to abort the baby. That was something I could not do and told me.

"No!" I said. "I will not do that!"

"Then what are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to keep the baby, obviously."

"You could always do adoption."

I shook my head. "No! I will keep this baby! And I will raise him or her without you! Get out of my apartment!"

"Fine by me. I don't need to take care of some kid!"

John grabbed his stuff and then left the apartment.

As the door closed, I began to cry.

(John's POV)

I stopped when I heard Trish begin to cry. I stopped and thought for a minute. _You're twenty-eight years old, John. Your girlfriend is pregnant and she needs you. You just walked out on her. She needs you now more than ever. Go back to her now! _

I shook my head. I walked back to the door and opened it up. Trish hadn't locked the door. Trish was walking away from the door crying.

"Trish," I said.

"John," Trish said, turning to me.

I shook my head. I went over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry!"

Trish didn't say anything. She hugged me tightly and cried more.

"It's okay, baby. We'll figure this out together!"

(Trish's POV)

John and I stood there for a while. He held me as I cried. I was scared still. I had told John and he had nearly walked out on me. He had come back and he was going to stick by me. However, I still needed to tell my parents. John needed to tell his parents as well. I hadn't even met John's parents and he hadn't met my parents either. What was I to do?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Trish's POV)

John pulled away from me and looked at me. I looked at him. I didn't know what to say or anything.

"We'll figure this out, baby," He said as he wiped away my tears.

I nodded my head.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "I guess I'll make dinner."

"Don't worry about dinner," John said. "You just relax, okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay," John said. He gave me a light kiss on the lips and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I went into my bedroom to lay down.

(John's POV)

When I walked out of the bathroom, I walked into Trish's room to put my stuff away. I saw her lying on the bed. She was quietly watching TV. I went over and joined her. She was awake, I figured she would have fallen asleep.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," She replied.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little."

"Good. How about I order us some dinner?"

"Okay," Trish said.

"What would you like?"

"Chinese food."

"Okay, I can do that. Should I order the usual?"

"Yes."

"All right."

I got up from the bed and ordered us dinner. Forty-five minutes later, it arrived. Trish and I then sat down and ate.

(Trish's POV)

After dinner, John and I went back into my room and watched Charmed on DVD. One of my favorite TV shows. I told John all about the show. I told about my favorite characters and couples. I was all smiles as I told him all about the show. He smiled as I talked.

"I'm glad to see you smiling," John said.

I smiled my bright smile at me. "Me too. I'm glad I'm smiling."

John leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

"We'll figure our situation out," He said.

"I will not get an abortion, John!" I said.

"I know. I don't want you to!"

"I want to keep the baby," I said.

"I do too."

"I was taught that every child is a blessing from God. This is a blessing from God."

John nodded his head. "You're my blessing from God!"

I smiled. "You're so cheesy!"

John smiled. "It's true. I'm so in love with you, Trish. The past four and half months have been the very best of my life."

"Same here."

I looked at the time. It was 10:15 PM.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I'm scared about telling my parents," I said, looking back at him.

"Were you thinking about calling them or something just now?"

I nodded my head. "I don't want to do this over the phone, though. I don't want to do it at all."

(John's POV)

I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't know how I was going to tell my parents I got my girlfriend pregnant. I was taking responsibility for my actions, though. I was going to be in this child's life. Deep down inside I wanted to be a dad.

That got me thinking about my dad and even my mom. They said I could call them whenever I needed them, even in the middle of the night. It wasn't quite the middle of the night, but…I needed to talk to one of them.

I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked.

"I'm calling my dad," I said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to tell him about you and the baby."

"You're going to do it now?!"

"Yes!"

Trish nodded her head. She picked up the DVD remote and pressed pause. "Okay, go head."

I smiled. I dialed my dad. It was Saturday night at 10:15. He was more than likely still awake.

"Hello," Dad said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi John. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good too. Is something wrong? You never call after ten o'clock."

I sighed. "Trish is pregnant!" I said.

"What?!"

"Trish's pregnant."

"You don't sound too thrilled by it."

"I'm still getting over the shock. It's just so sudden."

"Yes, it is. I haven't even met the girl yet."

"Yeah, I know. But I have vacation time coming up and I figured Trish and I can come out to see you."

"Well, it would be nice to meet her, especially when she is going to be the mother of my first grandchild."

"Yeah, it would be nice. She definitely would like to meet you too."

Trish nodded her head.

"Anyone, I just want to call you and tell you what was going on."

"I appreciate it. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"No, I almost walked out on Trish when she told me. I wised up, though."

"You would have eventually. You're not going to leave your child without a father."

"No, I'm not!"

"Good man."

(Trish's POV)

John got off the phone with his dad a few minutes later.

"So what did your dad have to say?"

"Not much. He was glad I didn't walk out on you and the baby."

I nodded my head. "So we'll be making a trip to Massachusetts in the near future?" 

"Yeah, or someone will come here."

I chuckled. "I'm surprised we didn't make a trip there ourselves. Massachusetts is only one state away."

"Well, we've both been busy with work and our own lives to think. I've been too busy to think."

"Yeah, look where that got us. We were both too busy getting busy that we didn't think."

"What night or day was it?" John asked.

"The night before your birthday," I said.

John nodded his head. "What now?"

I shrugged. "I say we go to bed since you have to be up early tomorrow. I'll call my parents tomorrow and tell them."

"Good. Do you want me to be here with you?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay," John said.

"You calling your dad telling him gives me more confidence to call my parents and tell them."

"Good!"

I nodded my head. I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a t-shirt and pajama shorts. I changed my clothes then. John went out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Trish's POV)

The next day, Amy, Stacy, and Stephanie were all at the apartment with me. I told them how it went with John. They were glad that he had wised up and came back.

"I'm glad all of you are here," I said. "I need some support when I tell my parents."

"I'm always here for you, Trish," Amy said.

"Yes, you are." I sighed.

"It'll be okay, Trish," Stephanie said. "I know scared."

"I'm terrified to tell my parents I'm pregnant, especially when I've only been dating a guy for four and half months and they haven't met him yet."

Stephanie nodded her head.

"Remember this," Stacy said. "You're parents are all the way in Florida. The worst they'll do is hang up on you. It's not like they can kick you out of their house." 

"Yes, but they can tell me that they never want to see me again, because I knocked up!" I said.

"So what if you're knocked up?!" Amy said. "You're in love with John and your baby was created out of love. It's not like you two had a one night stand. You are an adult, Trish. You knew the risks of having sex."

I nodded my head and sighed. "That still doesn't mean my parents won't be disappointed in me?!"

"So what if they do?!" Stephanie said. "You're twenty-five years old. You made the decision to have sex with your boyfriend who you are in love with and you got pregnant. Like you've said before, 'a child is a blessing from God!' And if people don't believe in God, you can tell them, your child is a blessing from Mother Nature."

I nodded my head. "This child is a blessing!"

"Yes!" Stacy said. "Look at it that way."

I nodded my head and said, "I wanted to be a mom someday. Whether you're religious or not, my child is blessing. I wanted a child someday and Mother Nature or God decided to give me the chance to be a mother."

"Yeah, there you go!" Stephanie said. "If anyone gives you crap for being pregnant say that."

I nodded my head. "Okay, I'm going to call my parents."

I had my cell phone in hand. I dialed my parents' home phone. It was a Sunday afternoon, so they'd be home.

"Hello Patricia," My mom, Alice Stratigias said.

"Hi Mom," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great, sweetheart. How's work?"

"It's going good. It keeps me busy and pays the bills."

"Good."

"Listen, is Dad around? I need to talk to the both of you," I said.

"Yeah, sure," Mom said. "John!" She called to my dad.

I heard him on the other end. "What is it?" Dad said.

"Trish is on the phone. She needs to talk to the both of us," Mom said.

"Put it on speaker phone."

I heard the phone beep. "Hello sweetheart."

"Hi Daddy," I said.

"How are you?" Dad asked.

"Good. But I really need to talk to you and Mom."

"Sounds serious," Dad said.

"Yeah," Mom said.

"It is serious. It is very serious!"

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I have to tell you what's on my mind and then you have to let me know if it is something that is wrong."

"Well, what is it?" Dad asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out.

"Patricia," Mom said. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes," I said. "I'm at least six weeks. I calculated it. I'm two weeks late for my period and I took a pregnancy test. It said I was pregnant."

"May I ask who the father is?!" Dad said.

"It's John," I said. "My boyfriend."

"You mean the boyfriend we haven't met yet?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, I knew it was a bad idea for you to have moved all the way to Connecticut. You went and ruined your life!"

"John!" Mom said.

"How did I ruin my life?!"

"You went and got knocked up," Dad said.

"Yeah, so what?! I'm twenty-five years old. It was my choice to make love to my boyfriend."

"Clearly, you weren't thinking. You should have used protection!"

"John!" Mom said.

"Yes, I should have! But I and my boyfriend were too deep in passion to think about it. A boyfriend who I am in love with."

"You think that makes up for anything?!" Dad said.

"Yes, well, I didn't have a one night stand. _I'm not a slut or a whore_! I made love with _one man_, _my boyfriend_, _who I love_!"

"Tell it to someone who cares, Patricia!"

I then head the phone hang up.

"He hung up on me," I said looking at my friends. "My dad hung up on in me!"

I was shocked. I couldn't believe my dad had hung up on me.

My cell phone began to ring. I looked at the call ID. It read _Mom and Dad_.

"Hello," I said.

"Trish," Mom said.

"He hung up on me," I said

"I know, sweetheart. He's just shocked. You need to give him some time."

I shook my head. "Give him time?! What about me?! I'm the one who's pregnant, not him." 

"Yes, well, your father and I both need time to think."

"Mom," I said.

"Sweetheart, just let me take care of your father. Know that I love you and I am happy where your life has taken you. Even if you are pregnant. A child is a blessing."

"I know."

"I have to go, sweetheart."

"Okay, bye. I love you." 

"I love you too!"

My mom hung up the phone then. I looked at my friends.

"Well, that did not go well," I said.

I sat down on the sofa with Stacy. Stephanie and Amy sat on the love seat. I sighed.

(John's POV)

When I got off work that evening, I went straight to Trish's again. Randy followed me there. Trish and Stacy wanted us both there that evening. Trish wanted me to tell Randy she was pregnant. "Your best friend deserves to know," She said. I agreed with her.

"I need to tell you something," I said as Randy and I walked up the flights of stairs to get to the fourth floor.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"Trish is pregnant!"

"Really?!"

I nodded my head.

"Wow. How are along is she?"

"At least six weeks. She's going to call a doctor tomorrow to get an appointment this week."

"Good."

I nodded my head. "It is very shocking and very sudden."

"Damn right, it is."

"Listen, Stacy knew about Trish."

Randy nodded his head. "So what? Stacy and Trish are best friends and roommates. They confide in each other. It wasn't Stacy's business to tell me anyway."

"True."

We got to the apartment. Randy knocked on the door. A few moments passed and the door unlocked and opened. Stacy answered the door.

"Hey guys," Stacy said.

"Hey," Randy said.

"Hi," I said.

Stacy let us into the apartment. She closed the door and turned her attention to Randy. She hugged and kissed him.

I looked into the living room. Trish was sitting on the sofa. I walked over to her. I hugged and kissed her.

"Well, my dad hates me," Trish said.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because I told him I was pregnant," Trish said.

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, it does," I said. "What about your mom?"

"She is somewhat happy for me. She said we was going to take care of my father. Whatever that means."

I nodded my head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Trish's POV)

The morning as soon as I got to work, I went to talk to my bosses, Vince and Linda. Stephanie wasn't there yet. However, I was an adult and needed to talk to them on my own without their daughter there to influence them.

"Linda, can I talk to you and Vince before it gets too busy?" I asked.

"Sure. Is everything all right?" Linda said.

"Yes, everything is already. I just wanted to let you and Vince know that I was pregnant."

"Oh, wow, congratulations, Trish. Let's go tell Vince the good news."

I smiled. I walked out of Linda's office with her and into Vince's office. He was busy getting case files together.

"Vince," Linda said.

"Yes," Vince McMahon said.

"Trish would like to tell you something."

"Sure, make it quick please."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I was pregnant," I said.

Vince smiled. His attitude changed. "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"About six weeks," I said. "But I need to call an obstetrician's office and make an appointment to make sure everything is okay."

"Well, you do that. Do that sometime today and make the appointment for whenever. It is important both you and the baby get checked out."

"Thank you, Vince," I said.

"You're very welcome."

I smiled. He gave me a hug.

Linda and I both walked out of Vince's office.

"Morning, Mom," Stephanie said walking our way.

"Morning, sweetheart," Linda said.

"Good morning, Trish," Stephanie said.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Have you told Stephanie the good news?" Linda asked.

"She was with me when I took the test."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. I'm glad you two are such good friends," Linda said. She gave me a hug. She then kissed Stephanie and the cheek headed back to her office.

Stephanie smiled at me. "So my parents know now?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good."

"I need to look up an obstetrician and make an appointment."

I walked into Stephanie and my office. I sat down at the computer and went into internet. I typed the website for our insurance company and then I went to look up obstetricians. I found out that my gynecologist was listed on there.

"Oh, I'm stupid," I said.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"My gynecologist is listed on here. I forgot she works with other obstetricians/gynecologists. She only does gynecologist stuff. But she works with people who do both."

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Yes, hi, my name is Patricia Stratigias and I recently found out I was pregnant. I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Ross or Dr. Montgomery. I'm a patient of Dr. Howard," I said.

"Oh, yes, okay," the medical assistant on the other said. "What time would you like?"

"Anytime."

Stephanie gave me a look. She was shocked that I said anytime.

"How is three o'clock this afternoon?" The medical assistant asked.

"That's perfect" I said. "Do I need to be there earlier to fill out any forms?"

"No, you can fill them out when you get here. We'll also have your chart from Dr. Howard."

"Okay, great, I said.

"What was your name again?"

"Patricia Stratigias."

"How do you spell your last name?"

"S-T-R-A-T-I-G-I-A-S."

"Okay, I have you in for three o'clock this afternoon."

"Great," I said.

"We'll see you then. Have a nice day until then."

"Thank you. You too."

I hung up the phone.

(John's POV)

My entire family knew that Trish was pregnant. I had called my mother last night and told her. I figured my dad would have called her, but he didn't. We had a nice chat about me becoming a parent. She was very excited to be a grandma. My brothers were all very shocked that they were going to be uncles.

I called Trish during her lunch break.

"Hello," Trish said.

"Hey beautiful," I said.

"Hi. How's work?"

"It's going good. I'm at the diner having lunch myself."

"Good."

"Did you make an appointment?"

"Yes, I did. I have an appointment later this afternoon at three o'clock."

"Great," John said.

"I told my bosses about being pregnant. They're happy for me."

"That's good."

Trish and I talked for a couple more minutes and then she got off the phone. She wanted to eat her lunch and get back to work since she was leaving work early. I understood that.

(Trish's POV)

Later that afternoon, I arrived at my doctor's appointment. I checked in with the receptionist. There was a form I had to fill and it had to do with my pregnancy thus far. I filled it out and brought it back to the receptionist. She took it and I sat back down.

"Patricia Stratigias," The medical assistant called.

I got up and followed her to the back. I stepped on the scale to check my weight. The medical assistant recorded it. I then followed her into a room. She took my blood pressure and checked my heartbeat. The medical assistant then told me to change into a gown. She left the room and I changed. I got comfortable on the exam table.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

"Hello," the doctor said walking into the room.

"Hello," I said.

"I'm Dr. Ross," The doctor said. It was a female. I was more comfortable with female doctors.

"I'm Patricia or Trish," I said.

"Yes, so you're a patient of Dr. Howard, but you are currently pregnant?"

"Yes," I said.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Dr. Ross and I talked for a couple of minutes. She looked at my medical history and everything else in my chart. She then checked me out. She performed a sonogram.

"Oh, my goodness, wow," Dr. Ross said.

"What?" I asked.

"See this right there," She said pointing to the screen.

"Yes," I said.

"That little tiny thing is your baby."

"Is there something wrong?"

"There appears to be another little thing right to the left of it."

Dr. Ross pointed to the screen.

"Oh, my God," I said. "Twins?"

"It's possible," Dr. Ross said. "Congratulations."

"Oh, my God!"

(John's POV)

I went straight to Trish's place right after work. I couldn't wait to hear what the doctor said. Randy and Stacy were going to be at our place tonight.

I knocked on the door and Trish answered.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey," I said. I hugged and kissed her. I then walked into the aparmment. She closed and locked the door.

"I need to show you something," Trish said.

"Okay."

Trish walked into the living room. She picked something up from the table. "This right here is a sonogram," She said, walking back over to me.

I took it and looked at it.

"This right here is the baby," Trish pointed at the sonogram.

"Oh, wow," I said. "It's so small."

"Yes, but take a look right here." She pointed to something that was right next to the baby.

"Wait, a minute?!" I said. "Is that two babies?!"

Trish smiled at me. "The doctor thinks so."

"Twins?! Are we having twins?!"

"The doctor thinks so."

"Oh, my God!" I said.

"If it is twins, its fraternal twins."

I smiled and shook my head. "We might be having twins."

"Yeah," Trish said with a bright smile.

I hugged and kissed her.

(Trish's POV)

I was happy. I couldn't believe I might be having twins.

My cell phone began to ring. I went over to the living room and picked it up. The caller ID read _Mom and Dad_.

"Hello," I said.

"Patricia?!" A male voice said.

"Daddy?!" I said.

"Yes, it's me."

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Dad replied.

We were both silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Trish! I'm so sorry for the way I acted yesterday!"

I smiled. "It's okay," I said.

"I am proud of you, Trish. I'm sorry I was just shocked by the news."

"I know. Everyone has been shocked. But there is more developing news with this pregnancy."

"Really?! And what's that?"

"I might be having twins!"

"Twins?!"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I went to the doctor today and she did a sonogram. There looks to be two little things inside the womb."

"Well, congratulations," Dad said.

"Thank you! I'm very excited! So is John!"

John nodded his head with a bright smile.

"Let me talk to him, please."

(John's POV)

"My dad wants to talk to you," Trish said.

"He does?" I asked.

"Yes." She handed me her cell phone and I took it. "Hello," I said.

"Hello John."

"Hello sir."

"It's nice to talk to you."

"You too."

"Are you excited on the prospect of twins?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Because Trish is going to need you most of all when those two come."

"I know. I'm here for her. I'm going to stand up and be a man. I don't want my child or children to be without a father."

"Good man. I'll be there for my grandbabies too. Trish needs both of us."

"She has me, sir. Unless she tells me to get lost, I'm here for her."

"Good. Put her back on, would you?"

"Sure." 

(Trish's POV)

I took the phone back from John.

"Hello Daddy."

"Yes."

"What did you say to John?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

My dad put my mom on the phone then.

"Hello sweetheart," Mom said.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"So you might be having twins?!"

"Yes."

"Wow." 

"Yes. I have another doctor's appointment next week to check things out again. My doctor wants to make sure that it is definitely twins."

"Oh, my goodness. I get two grandbabies for the price of one maybe."

"Yes, you do."

"Your father and I are going to make a trip out there real soon."

"Great. I can't wait."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Trish's POV)

A few weeks later, my parents came out to Stamford for a visit. They came out for a long weekend in the first weekend of June. They flew out on Friday morning and were leaving on Monday morning. Vince and Linda gave me the day off on Friday and were letting me come into work late on Monday. I was eight weeks pregnant.

It was nice to see my parents. Their visit went very well. They met John and the rest of my friends. They got to see Amy as well. Amy and I had been friends since middle school. My parents loved John, which was good. He liked them too.

(John's POV)

A few weeks after, Trish's parents came to visit her, she and I went to Massachusetts to see my family. It was nice to see my whole family. I introduced Trish to my younger brothers, my mom, and my dad. They all ended up loving her.

(Trish's POV)

It was in May when I found out I was pregnant. My parents made their visit in June. John and I made our visit to Massachusetts in July when I was at three months.

Now here I was at sixteen weeks (four months)…

"How are you doing, Trish?" Dr. Ross asked.

"I'm doing well," I said. I was currently at a doctor's appointment.

"Are we ready to see if we can find out the sex of the babies today?"

"Yes, we are. I just wish my boyfriend could have been here."

"Me too. We'll get him here eventually."

I nodded my head.

The ultrasound tech was already in the room. She was looking at the babies. "The babies are in a good position!"

"Great," Dr. Ross said.

I smiled.

(John's POV)

I got work at six o'clock and drove straight to Trish's. She had had a doctor's appointment that day. I hope everything went well. She was supposed to find out the sexes of the twins.

Yes, she was definitely pregnant with twins. The doctor had confirmed it at the next sonogram when Trish was seven weeks. We were both excited.

Trish and I had given each other keys to our apartments. So when I got to the apartment, I just let myself in. I found Trish in the living room watching TV.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Hi," She said.

I gave her a kiss. "How are the babies doing?"

"We're all doing well," Trish said.

I smiled. I put my hand on her belly. I loved to feel her going stomach.

"Tell me did you find out the sexes?" I asked.

"Yes," Trish said. "They were a both in a good position. So I got to find out the sexes."

"What are we having?"

"A girl."

"We're having a girl?!"

"And a boy."

"We're having one of each?" I asked.

"Yeah," Trish said.

I smiled. I kissed her.

"One boy, one girl," Trish said.

I smiled again. I kissed her stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Trish's POV)

I was so happy that I was a having a boy and a girl of twins. I couldn't wait to hold them both in my arms.

With the excitement there came concerns. These concerns were preparing for the arrival of the twins. I needed to buy furniture. I needed to buy baby clothes. I needed to buy diapers and everything else under the sun that was needed to take care of babies. But the big question was: where do I set up the nursery for the twins?

John and I had been together for six months. What it too early to move in together? But yet, we were having a baby together. Hell, we were having two babies together. What was a girl to do?

(John's POV)

I was overjoyed and excited that I was going to be a father to twins of a boy and a girl. I was overjoyed and excited I was going to be a father, period. I couldn't wait to turn my kids into sports fans. I couldn't to have a bond between a father and son. I couldn't wait to have a bond between a father and daughter. My little girl was going to be spoiled rotten. If she was anything like her mother, I would not be able to say no to her. My daughter was going to be my princess.

(Trish's POV)

I sought out the guidance of my friends and asked them how I approach the living situation with John.

"You just bring up the topic," Amy said. "It's as simple as that. Where are our children going to live?"

I nodded my head. "It's easy to bring up the topic. I just do not know the answer to the question you asked."

"Well, the twins' main place should be with you," Stacy said.

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "You're the main person that is going to be taking care of them. They are going to come from your body and then you are going to be their main food source. You'll be breastfeeding and such."

I nodded my head. "Yes, that is easy, but it is hard to have two babies and then live with a roommate. It makes more sense for me to have my own place. I can afford a two bedroom apartment."

"What you're saying is you need a place for those babies," Amy said.

"Yes."

"You're thinking of moving out?" Stacy asked.

I nodded my head.

"Do you want to live with John?" Stephanie asked.

"We're practically living together anyway," I said.

"You didn't answer the question: do you want to live with John?"

"Honestly," I said. "I don't know."

"Ooh, are you doubting something there, Trishy?" Amy asked.

I shrugged. "I need to move out. I need a place of my own, but I don't know if I'm ready to live with John."

I looked over at Stacy. I know she was hurting, because I said that. "There is nothing against you, Stacy. But I don't want you to have to deal with the crying and screaming of two babies. If it were one baby, it might be different."

"I understand. Hell, I have some news."

"What?" I asked.

"_Randy asked me to move in with him_!" Stacy said.

"Really?!"

Stacy nodded her head. She and Randy had been together for eight months. Those two were practically living together as well.

"So what you're saying is you're moving out," I said.

"Yes," Stacy said. "Eventually. I haven't given Randy a yes answer. I told him I needed to think about it. I also told him that he needed to talk to John. He and John are roommates and besties after all."

"True. If you and Randy move in together that means, John needs a new place to live, maybe."

"But you said you don't know if you're ready to live with John or not," Stephanie said.

"Here's a simple solution," Amy said. I looked at her. "Talk to John!"

"Yes, talk to John. See what he wants to do as well. You know what you want to do," Stacy said. "You want a two bedroom apartment for you and your babies. If that includes John then that's cool."

I nodded my head. My friends were all right. I needed to talk to John. I knew what I wanted to do. Plus I wasn't sure if I wanted to move in with John or not.

(John's POV)

That evening, when I got off work, Randy got off work as well. We were both cops, but we had different beats and different partners. Randy talked me up in the locker room after our shifts. We both changed out of our uniforms and into street clothes.

"I've asked Stacy to move in with me," Randy said.

"Congratulations, man," I said.

"Thank you."

"What did she say?"

"She said she had to think about it. She also said that I needed to talk to you about it."

"Very true. We are roommates after all. However, I am practically living with Trish anyway. But the important thing is what happens after my son and daughter are born. Where are they going to live and with who?"

Randy nodded his head. "Looks like you need to have a chat with Trish."

"I do. It's been lingering in the back of my mind."

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that Stacy and I might be moving in together. I don't know where, but it's a possibility."

"Yeah, I get that. I hope everything works out for you. I know how much you love Stacy."

"I hope everything works out for you," Randy said. "And I know how much you love Trish."

(Trish's POV)

It was a Saturday. I had spent the afternoon with my friends. But I was spending the evening with my boyfriend and baby daddy. Like I said, he practically lived with me at my apartment.

I was in the kitchen when John showed up. He let himself into the apartment, because he had a key. I had a key to his place as well. All though, we mainly stayed at my place. Randy and Stacy mainly stayed at Randy and John's.

"Hey baby," John said.

"Hi," I said.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. He then walked over to me in the kitchen. He hugged and kissed me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good."

"Good. I'm going to get in the shower then."

"Sounds good."

"What's for dinner?"

"Stouffer's Stuffed Green Peppers. It'll be ready at seven."

"Sounds good." John gave me a kiss and then headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He and I could have our chat at dinner.

A half an hour later, John and I sat down to our dinner.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Good," John said. "You slaved away."

"Yes, I did."

John smiled.

"Did you hear the good news?" I asked.

"What good news?" John asked.

"Between Randy and Stacy."

"That Randy asked her to move in with him?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Randy told me about it."

"Isn't that wonderful?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. I hope she tells him yes."

"I'm pretty sure she will. That girl loves Randy a lot." 

"He loves her a lot too."

I nodded my head. "You and I need to talk," I said.

"Yes, we do," John said.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" John asked.

I smiled. "You first."

"Okay, well, we need to discuss our living situation."

"Yes, that is exactly what I want to talk about as well."

"Good. Well, I'm questioning where the twins are going to live once they are born."

"I figured they'd be living with me."

"Yeah," John said. "Well, with the possibility of Randy and Stacy moving in together, I'd need a place to live."

I nodded my head. "You want to move in together?!"

"It's an option that I'm just throwing out there. It totally up to you…"

"Yes!"

"What?" John asked.

"Move in with me," I said.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "I want to raise our son and daughter together."

"I do too."

"Then let's do it," I said. "Let's move in together. We're practically living together already."

"Very true. But are you sure you're ready to move in together full-time?"

"I had all day to think about it," I said. "And I'm ready."

John smiled. "Me too."

I smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Trish's POV)

John and I let Randy and Stacy know that we were moving in together. They were the main ones that needed to know, because they were our roommates. I sent a text message to Stacy letting her know. She replied back, "That's great, because Randy and I are moving in together."

I smiled at the response.

"Now that we know our living situation, we can get all the stuff we need for babies," I said to John.

"Speaking of that, my parents want to help us out with that stuff," John said.

"So do my parents. Your parents can buy the stuff for our son and my parents buy the stuff for our daughter."

"Or they all can buy for both."

"True. But your parents will know what a baby boy needs and my parents will know what a baby girl needs."

"True, my parents raised five boys and yours raised three girls."

"However, I can just look up a list of stuff that is needed and then we can register for gifts or whatever," I said.

"I wonder who will be the one to throw your baby shower," John said.

"I'll leave that to my girlfriends."

"Sounds good."

I got up the sofa and went into my bedroom to grab my laptop. I grabbed my laptop and walked back into the living room. John and I were watching TV. I sat down on the sofa and opened my computer up. I entered the password to get to the desktop. I then clicked on the web browser and went into Google Search. I typed in basic needs for a baby. The results came up with links to websites that had lists of baby needs.

John looked over my shoulder as I did this. He nodded his head. "Smart idea."

"Yes, so I know exactly what we need. The obvious needed essentials are a crib, bedding, changing table, diapers, baby monitor, car seats, carriers, bottles, blankets, and baby clothes."

"Do we want to get two cribs?"

"Yes," I said. "I don't think we'll need two changing tables."

"I don't know."

I shrugged. I had a wireless printer. I printed off all the lists. I decided I would make a master list of everything I needed.

(John's POV)

I was glad that Trish and I could get serious about getting the things we needed for our babies. It wasn't going to be cheap either. One baby was expensive, let alone two. I was glad her parents and my parents wanted to help get everything ready for the babies. It was nice. It was their first grandchildren.

(Trish's POV)

John and Stacy began to pack up their stuff for their move. John packed up his stuff at his apartment. Stacy packed up her stuff at our apartment. Stacy and I had to go through our movies and CDs to see whose was whose. Randy and John did the same thing as well.

The moving day came. We moved Stacy's stuff over to Randy and John's. Then we moved John's stuff over to Stacy's and my apartment. Now it would be Randy and Stacy's apartment and John's and my apartment. I didn't lift anything on moving day. I was about eighteen weeks pregnant with twins. I had no business lifting anything.

(John's POV)

I had the weekend off that was of moving day. We moved all of Stacy's stuff and then we moved all of my stuff. It took one day.

Trish and I sat in the living room watching TV that Saturday evening. Trish and I were calmly sitting on the sofa.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

Trish had been very upset about Stacy moving out. It was very sad for her, because that was one of her best friends. It had been hard for me to say good-bye to Randy because he was my best friends.

"I'm fine," Trish said looking at me.

I smiled at her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

"I feel much better now," She said.

"Me too."

Trish smiled. She leaned over and kissed me. "Well, here we all our living together now."

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"I can't wait to be a mom. How about you as I dad?"

I smiled. "I can't wait either. I can't wait to hold them each for the first time and start to love them."

"We should think about names," Trish said.

"Yeah, we should. I have one in mind."

"What?" Trish asked.

"It's for the boy."

"Is it to name him John Felix Anthony Cena III?"

"Yes."

"Lucky guess," Trish said.

I chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I like it, but let's do it this way: John Stratigias Cena. His middle name will be my last name."

"I like that idea. That way he has the name of his dad and both his grandfathers."

"Yeah."

"So we're agreed for our son's name: John Stratigias Cena?" I asked.

"Yes," Trish replied.

"Now what are we going to name our daughter?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"We could name her Alice Carol Cena for after both her grandmothers," I suggested.

Trish shook her head no.

"Okay, what do you suggest then?"

Trish shrugged. "What else do you suggest?"

"What about Stacy?"

"Stacy?!" Trish asked.

"Yeah, because it was thanks to Stacy that we met."

"Very true, but no. I have an idea, though."

"What's your idea?" I asked.

"Let's make Randy and Stacy the godparents of the twins. If it wasn't for them we never would have met."

I smiled. "I like that idea. I was going to ask you about making Randy the godfather, actually."

"Glad we agree on two things for the kids."

I chuckled. "Me too. Now what to name our daughter?"

Trish shrugged. "I have no idea. Naming our son was easy."

"Well, we could always come up with another name for our son."

"Like what?" Trish asked.

"Ryan Jackson Cena. We can call him RJ for short."

"Let's go with that instead," Trish said. "That way we won't be confused on all the Johns already in the family."

I chuckled. "Okay. Now a name for a girl."

"Hmm," Trish said.

We both thought for a minute or two.

"What is your all-time favorite movie or TV Show?" I asked.

"All-time favorite movie is hard, but all-time favorite TV show is Charmed," Trish replied. "Why?"

"Because we can come up with names of characters from the TV show or movie."

"Oh, good point. Ooh!" Trish suddenly had another idea.

"What?" I asked.

"I have an idea."

(Trish's POV)

I got up from the sofa and grabbed my laptop from the bedroom. I came back into the living room and went online to .

"This can help us out," I said. John looked over my shoulder at the computer screen. I looked up all girls names of the nationality of Italian, because John was Italian. Why not give our daughter our name with some meaning?

"See any names you like?" I asked. I found that I liked.

"I like the name Camilla," John said.

"I do too."

"Do you want to name her that?"

"Let's keep looking," I said.

I decided to search baby names of Greek nationality. I found a whole bunch of beautiful names for a girl. The name that stuck out to me was Callista.

"I like Callista."

"Callista and Camilla?" John asked.

"I did like the name Valeria."

"How about Valeria Callista Cena? That way she'll have a Greek name and an Italian name."

"I love it," I said.

"Great. Are you sure you won't reconsider on naming our son John?"

I smiled. "You really want to name our son John?" I asked.

John nodded his head yes.

"Okay, John Stratigias Cena and Valeria Callista Cena. Are we agreed?"

"We're agreed."

"Good." I closed my laptop and put it on the coffee table. "You have names John and Valeria."

"We can't wait to meet you," John said, kissing my stomach.

"Let's text everyone the names of the babies," I suggested.

"Go right on ahead."

"No, you have to text your family and tell them. Your dad is going to love that his grandson is going to be named John."

"Okay, whatever you say so."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Trish's POV)

As my pregnancy progressed I took it easy. I read about twins being born and some twins came early. I wanted to make all the way to 37 weeks. That was full term for pregnancy with twins. Forty weeks was full term with one baby. I ate very well. I kept the eating junk food down to a minimal. John and I tried not to eat out as much, which was where the junk food came from mainly. I did minimal exercise. I did a little of yoga, but nothing else. I then rested whenever I needed to. I stopped wearing high heels and wore comfortable flats to work. I made sure they were nice flats, though I still had to dress professionally since I was a legal assistant.

But I tried my best to take it easy with the pregnancy.

(John's POV)

I was kind of scared that Trish could go into premature birth. I did my best to keep the stress level down for. I cooked dinner a lot of nights, which was fine. We just ate a little later. But Trish did great with her pregnancy.

(Trish's POV)

My mom and John's mom both came to Stamford to take me shopping for the twins. It was nice to have my mother there and for her to meet John's mom. I was at twenty-four weeks, 6 months when the grandmas came out to Stamford.

My mom and Carol, John's mom, had already gone ahead and bought some stuff for the twins. They bought clothes. They had boys and girls clothes. Carol had brought onesies for all of John's favorite sports' teams: New England Patriots, Boston Red Sox, and Boston Celtics. But all the clothes were so cute.

It was very fun when we went shopping. We got everything we needed. I did gift registry as well. Amy, Stephanie, and Stacy, together decided to throw me a baby shower. It would be a very small shower. It would be the four of us, plus Torrie and Michelle. Those were all my friends in Stamford. It would be fun.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(John's POV)

One month later, my partner and I were asked to work the night shift. We worked from 6 pm to 6 am the next day. It was two o'clock in the morning when we arrived at the diner in our patrol area. It was a quiet night and we decided to get something to eat.

"Good morning, Officers," James, the owner of the diner said.

"Morning," I said.

My partner and I walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"How you doing this morning?"

"We're fine," My partner said. "Just hungry."

"Very hungry," I said.

"Well, what can I get you fellas?" James asked.

"Coffee for right now," My partner said.

"Me too."

James poured us both two cups of coffee. I added cream and sugar, stirred it and took a sip.

"How's that girlfriend of yours, Officer Cena?" James asked.

I smiled. James knew all about my relationship with Trish. "She's doing great."

"Good. How about those babies? Are they developing well?"

"Yeah, they're doing well inside the womb."

"Good."

As my partner and I were looking over the menu, three men walked into the diner. They walked right up to the counter.

I suddenly felt a gun pressed against my back.

"Give us all the money in the cash register or these cops get it," One of the men said. He held a gun and pointed it at James.

My partner and I both had guns pressed against our backs. The other two men held the guns to our backs. They grabbed the guns from our holsters and threw them away. I kept my hands on the counter.

James took the money from the cash register and gave it to the man. He held his hands up in defense once the man had the money.

"Get up," The men told me and my partner. We did as we were told. We turned on the seats at the counter to get up. The men pointed their guns at us.

I quickly turned to the man holding the gun at me and fought him the gun. My partner did the same.

"Knock it off now, or James gets it." The man with the money held his gun to James's head. My partner and I stopped fighting the guys for the guns. The two hit my partner and me with the guns. We both went down on our knees, because of the blow to the head.

"Right where we want you," One of the men said, pointing his gun at me.

I glared at him. The man backed away from James and went over to the door. The other two men went to follow, but the man with the money shot them both, turning on them. He then ran from the diner.

I got up quickly and grabbed my gun from the floor and ran after the man. I saw the direction the man ran in and followed him.

"Freeze," I shouted, pointing my gun at him. The man stopped, turned, and shot at me three times.

(Trish's POV)

The phone started ringing. I groaned. I looked at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. I answered the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Trish?" The person on the other end asked.

"Yes," I said with a yawn.

"It's Michael Lawson, John's partner."

"Oh, my God, is John, okay?" I asked.

"John's been shot!"

"Oh, my God, is he?"

"He's in surgery!"

"Oh, my God!" I said.

"It's okay, Trish, it's okay. Just calm down."

I covered my mouth with my hand and cried.

"Listen to me, Trish," Michael said.

"Mmm-hmm," I sobbed.

"Take a deep breath and try to stay calm." 

I nodded my head. I did just that.

"That's it. It's okay. John's where he needs to be."

"What happened?" I asked.

Michael told me what all happened.

"Did they get the guy who shot John?"

"Yes, they got him. He's down at the station now."

"Good."

"I'll keep you posted. Go back to sleep. John would want you to rest."

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye," I said.

I hung up the phone. I sighed. I took couple deep breaths and relaxed

"John's okay. He's in surgery. He'll be okay."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Trish's POV)

I did not go back to sleep. I picked up the phone and called Randy. I needed to talk to someone and I wanted to talk to him.

"Hello," Stacy answered.

"Stacy, it's Trish," I said

"Hey hun, why you calling so late?"

"I need to talk to Randy," I said, trying to calm.

"Why? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "John was shot."

"Oh, my God! Is he all right?"

"Can I please talk to Randy?"

"Yeah, hold on."

I heard a yawn. "Who is it?" Randy asked.

"It's Trish."

"Hello," Randy said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, what's going on?" 

"John's been shot."

"Oh, my God, is he okay?!"

"He's in surgery. That's all I know. Michael called me and told me."

Randy sighed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm trying to stay calm," I sobbed, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"It's okay, Trish," Randy said. "Take a deep breath and try to calm down."

I did as I was told.

"There you go. John will be all right. He's tough and he's where he needs to be. Do you want me and Stacy to come over?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. I laid back down in bed and I closed my eyes.

Forty-five minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, it's Stacy. Randy and I are outside the door."

"Okay," I said. I got up from the bed and walked to the front door of the apartment. I turned on lights as I walked. I unlocked the door and opened it. There stood Randy and Stacy. I threw my arms around both of them, hugging them both.

I kept taking deep breaths, telling myself that it was okay. I needed to stay calm. I needed to stay calm for my babies!

"Come on, let's go lay down," Stacy said.

"Okay," I said.

We all walked into the apartment. Randy closed the door. "Let's go to your room, okay?" Stacy said.

"Okay."

I just did as I was told. I focused on staying calm.

Stacy and I walked to my bedroom. I walked right over to the bed and laid down. I got under the covers. Stacy took off her shoes and laid on the bed next to me. Randy walked into the bedroom.

"I'm going to take the phone and I'm going to answer it whenever someone calls, okay?" Randy said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

"We want you to go back to sleep and get your rest," Stacy said. "I'll stay here with you."

"Okay."

"Good," Randy said. "I'll be out in the living room if either of you need me."

I nodded my head. "I think I'm okay," I said with a yawn.

"Good." Randy bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him. He then left the room.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Stacy asked.

"Yes," I said.

"All right." 

Stacy knew that I put the sleep timer on for the TV whenever I went to sleep. It would turn off after 90 minutes. I handed the remote to Stacy. She turned the TV on. The volume wasn't too loud or too soft. It was just right.

"Watch whatever you want," I said.

"Okay."

I don't know what she turned on, because I fell asleep.

(Randy's POV)

I turned the TV on in the living room. I turned on ESPN. I just needed noise. I was very worried about my friend. I knew he was where he needed to be, but it was scary. I know I faced the possibility of getting shot every time I was on the job too.

I ended falling asleep on the sofa. I was woken by the phone ringing a couple hours later.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello, Trish?" Michael said.

"No, this is Randy Orton."

"Oh, hey, Randy. What are you doing at Trish's?"

"She called me and Stacy over here. Tell me some good news, please."

"John is out of surgery and doing just fine. He's in recovery. Trish can come in and see him in a couple hours.

"Good. I'll give her the news. Thanks.

"You're welcome."

I hung up the phone. I got up from the sofa and walked out of the living room and to Trish's bedroom.

(Trish's POV)

I heard the phone ring. I woke up and waited. I heard Randy coming into the room a few minutes later.

I sat up as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I said. "Give me good news, please."

"John's okay. He's in recovery. You can see him in a couple hours."

I smiled. I got up from the bed and quickly went over to Randy. I hugged him.

"So John's okay?" Stacy asked with a yawn.

"Yep," Randy said.

"Good."

"Go back to sleep, Trish," Randy said. "You need to get more rest. You can rest easily now."

"Very true." I went and laid down under the covers. Stacy was lying under the covers with me. She got up and went out of the room. I turned the TV on again. Cartoon Network was on. I smiled. I settled back into bed and watched the cartoon that was on. I ended up falling back asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(John's POV)

Some hours later, I woke up in the hospital. I looked around the room. There was nobody in the room. I was in a private room. I pressed button to call the nurse. A few minutes passed and in walked a nurse.

"Good afternoon, sir," The nurse said.

I tried to speak but my throat was dry.

"I'll get you some water," The nurse said. She poured me some water into a plastic cup. She then put a straw in the cup and brought it to my lips. I took a sip. "Better?" She asked.

I nodded. "What happened? How long have I been out for?"

"It's twelve o'clock. You were shot and had surgery performed on you. Your partner, Michael Lawson was here a few hours ago."

"I remember being shot. I then briefly remember being in a different room and then going back to sleep."

The nurse nodded her head. "The doctors gave you something to go back to sleep as soon as you woke up in recovery. We wanted you to get plenty of rest."

I nodded my head. "My family."

"Your family has been notified. Officer Lawson notified your girlfriend and your family in Massachusetts."

"I want to see my girlfriend. She's pregnant!"

"Take it easy. I'm sure she'll be in to see you. Just get some more rest."

I nodded my head.

(Trish's POV)

Randy, Stacy, and I all went to the hospital at twelve, noon. We wanted to make sure it had been enough time for John to have rested and such. We walked up to the front desk and asked for a room number. We got the room number and headed in that direction.

(John's POV)

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep as the nurse left the room. I had my eyes closed for a couple of minutes and then I heard her. I heard Trish's voice. I opened my eyes.

I saw Trish, Stacy, and Randy walk into the room.

"He's awake," Stacy said, pointing at me.

Trish and Randy both looked over at me. I smiled at them.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," Trish whispered back. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Good."

Stacy and Randy said their hellos.

"How are you and the twins doing?"

"We're fine," Trish said.

I nodded my head.

"I talked to your mom and dad. They are both on their way out here to see you." 

I nodded my head. "Together?"

"Yes."

I nodded my head. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

"No, go back to sleep if you want. Get as much rest as you need."

I nodded my head. "Kiss, kiss," I said.

Trish smiled. She kissed me on the lips. "Get some rest."

I nodded my head. I closed my eyed and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Trish's POV)

Two months later, I went into labor with the twins. I was at thirty-six weeks and three days in my pregnancy when the twins were on their way.

"Well, here we are," I said as I laid in a hospital bed.

"Here we are," John said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I squeezed his hand suddenly as I felt a contraction. "Another one?" John asked.

I nodded. "Oh, God," I said.

"Just breathe, baby, just breathe."

I did that. I squeezed John's hand tightly as the contraction progressed and the pain subsided. I took a deep breath.

"How are we doing?" The nurse asked.

"Ready to have these babies," I said.

"Let's see how far dilated you are."

The nurse check my cervix to see how far dilated I was. "Five centimeters. You are progressing nicely."

A few hours later…

"That's it, Trish, push," John said.

I squeezed his hand tightly as I used all the strength I had to push baby number one out.

"That's it, you're doing great, Trish," The doctor said. "Keep pushing."

I pushed with all my might. "Are they out yet?" I asked.

"Keeping pushing. Yes, that's it."

I suddenly heard the cry of a baby. It was music to my ears. "It's a boy."

"It's a boy?" I said.

"It's our son," John said. "It's our son."

I smiled. I took a look at my baby boy as he cried in the doctor's arms. The doctor handed him over to another doctor. They checked him out and made sure he was okay.

"Everything is great. You have a very healthy baby boy."

"Yay," I said.

"All right, Trish, let's get your daughter out."

I nodded my head. The doctor told me to push and I did. I pushed with all the strength I had. I was tired, though. I was tired from giving birth to my son.

"That's it, Trish," John said. "I see her head."

I pushed with all my might.

"That's it," The doctor said. "Keep pushing. She's almost out. One more big push."

I gave one more big push and then I head a cry.

"It's a girl."

I smiled. I had my babies.

My baby girl was taken and looked at. She too was very healthy.

"Here's your son," The nurse said. She handed me my son. I took him into my arms. I took one look at him and fell in love instantly.

"Welcome to the world, John Stratigias Cena," I said. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Here's your daughter," The nurse said.

John took our daughter. He took one look at her and smiled. He kissed her. "You're so beautiful," John said to her.

I smiled. "Look what we did," I said.

John smiled. "Look what you did. You're the one who gave birth to them."

My smiled widened. I looked at my son in my arms. "Let me hold her," I said.

"Okay," John said.

I held my son with one arm. I held the arm open for John to give our daughter to me. He did just that. I held both my son and daughter. I smiled at both of them. I was complete.

(John's POV)

I pulled out my cell phone. I walked around the bed and went to take a picture of Trish holding both our children.

"Smile," I said.

Trish smiled. I took the picture.

"Beautiful."

Trish's smile brightened. I walked back over to the side of the bed.

"My turn to hold John," I said.

"Okay," Trish said.

I took John from her arm and held him in my own arms. Trish grabbed hold of Valeria with both her arms and held her tightly.

Trish and I both held our son and daughter for a few minutes. They were then taken away. She needed to recuperate from giving birth.


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. I'll make the next chapter lengthy.

* * *

Chapter 29

(Trish's POV)

A few hours later, I settled in my hospital room. I had taken a shower and was dressed in regular, comfortable clothes. John and I sat in the room with the twins. I held Valeria while John held our son, John. We were all happy and content. But we received some visitors, or should I say I received visitors.

"Knock, knock," Stacy said as she knocked on the door to the room.

"Come on in, Stacy," I said.

Stacy smiled as she walked into the room. She was alone. Randy was working. It was Saturday, December 20, 2014. The twins had been born at 12:20 PM as well. It was three o'clock in the afternoon.

Stacy walked over to my side of the bed and smiled. "Hi," She smiled.

"Hi," I said. "Would you like to hold one of them?"

"Yes, please."

"Who will it be?" John asked. He got up from his seat. He rocked John in his arms. "Little John and Valeria?"

"Let me hold Valeria," Stacy said.

Stacy took Valeria from me. She carefully took her into her arms and held her close.

"Hi Valeria," Stacy said. "I'm your Aunt Stacy. I'm friends with both your parents. My boyfriend, Uncle Randy, he's your daddy's best friend."

I smiled. I looked over at John. He took his seat again. I was happy and content not having a baby in my arms for a few minutes.

(John's POV)

Trish and I decided to give our son the nickname of Little John. It was not get us confused with my own name, along with that of my dad and Trish's dad. We were all named John.

Anyway, Stacy held Valeria for a few minutes and then she gave her back to Trish. Stacy then insisted on holding Little John. I was not okay with that. I didn't want to give him up. It felt so right holding him in my arms.

I got up from my seat and gave Little John to Stacy. She was happy and content to hold him. I went over to Trish. I held my arms open. She happily gave Valeria over to me. I took my seat once again. This time holding my daughter. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.


	30. Chapter 30

I lied about there being a lengthy chapter. My bad. Its another short chapter. But I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 30

(Trish's POV)

The twins and I were both released from the hospital a few days later. We were released on a Monday afternoon. My maternal leave officially started that Monday. I had six weeks off of work to take care of my babies. John had been out of work for eight weeks (two months) since he had been shot. He was going to go back to work real soon, though.

"It's so good to be home," I said as John and I both sat down in the living room.

"It's great to have you home," John said. "All of you."

I smiled. The twins were sound asleep in their cribs in the nursery. The baby monitor was on and sitting on the coffee table.

"Can you believe Christmas is a few days away?" I asked.

"No," John said. "It sucks I won't be with my family, but at least I'll be with my girlfriend and newborn babies."

"I know. It does suck not spending time with family. But technically you are with family. Your son and daughter are here."

"True, very true."

"That actually brings me to Christmas," John said.

"What about Christmas?"

"I have a present for you."

"You have a present for me?!"

"Well, this is a birthday present/Christmas present."

"Okay, let me see," I said with excitement. I loved getting presents. I was spoiled by my family and friends.

(John's POV)

I smiled. I stood up. I got down on one knee, pulling a box from my pocket. I opened the box and inside was a diamond engagement ring.

"Patricia Anne Stratigias…"

"…Oh, my God!" Trish said.

"...The past eleven months with you have been the best of my life. You have given me everything I have ever wanted: a son and a daughter. Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

Trish smiled. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

I smiled. I got off of the floor and kissed Trish passionately on the lips. I then took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger.

(Trish's POV)

I smiled as I took a look at the ring on my finger. It was simple diamond engagement.

"When did you get this?"

"I've had it since before I was shot."

I smiled. "You have been wanting to ask me to marry you for two months?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Better late than never."

"Actually, I got the ring then. I was going to save it for this moment all along. I wanted to ask you at your birthday and Christmas, two of the best days in the world for some people."

My smile brightened. "No, the best days of my life were when I met you, the day I found out I was pregnant, the day I found out I was pregnant with the twins, the day I found out they were going to be a boy and a girl, the day the twins were born, and today!"

John smiled. "Those are the best days of my life too!"

"But we have many more happy days ahead," I said.

John nodded his head.

I smiled.


End file.
